Tampering with Death
by EndingxDreams
Summary: [AU][Inu x Kag][San x Mir] Kagome is walking home from work one day. InuYasha isn't that happy to see Kagome either..for now..CHAP 9 UP! Who dies? What's gone? Who comes? o.o FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Bloody Trail

**Hey... Well, here's another story of mine... it's my fifth fanfiction of InuYasha, so I hope you'll like it. This one... I hope is good, cause this idea's been bothering me for a while. **

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own InuYasha the anime/manga/whatever else there is.

**Status:** OnGoing -- Alternate Universe -- Non-OOC

**Pairings: **InuYasha and Kagome - Sango and Miroku - others not yet decided

**Full Summary:** Kagome is walking home from work one day, and finds something, or someone, that will turn her life around. Along the way, she meets new people and discovers new things. But with every wrong step she takes, takes a toll on her.

**Chapter Summary: **Kagome is walking home from work one day, and finds someone in the dark alley. I wonder who he is... and why is he planning on meeting her again?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One- Bloody Trail**

Kagome Higurashi was a poor girl. Her father died when she was just born, and her mother took care of her, until she died in an accident just a year ago. Now Kagome is seventeen. She works at a part time job while going to school and has a small apartment of her own.

InuYasha Takahashi is well… you'll see.

………………………………………………………

A little girl around the age of eight or so was crying on the sidewalk. Passer bys guessed that she was lost, but bade no attention to her. Night was beginning to fall, and people weren't on the streets, except in taxis and bus stops.

_Where am I? _Kagome thought. _I want my mommy…_Suddenly, she heard the shuffling of feet. She looked up and saw a little boy probably two years older than her. No more.

"Are you lost?" asked a masculine voice. A bit too masculine for a ten year old. Kagome sniffled and nodded. To her surprise, he held his hand out. Kagome was stunned. Not by the gesture, or the kindness, but by the claws.

_He's a youkai. Mommy told me to be careful with them…_

"Hmph." Was all he said, before walking off. Kagome gasped, got up, and ran after him. They twisted and turned, but kept the silence. After a short while, it started drizzling.

About half an hour later, Kagome was coughing and sneezing.

_I think I caught a cold… now how will I get to school! _Kagome sighed and sneezed. Suddenly, she felt a warm cloth on her. She looked up and saw the boy in just a t-shirt, and her tucked under his jacket. Kagome smiled, and was about to say a word of thanks, when she sneezed instead.

There was still silence, except for the pitter patter of the rain. The jacket on Kagome was now soaking wet, but it still kept her body warmth in. After what had seemed like an hour or two of walking, the boy stopped. Kagome wondered why, when she turned and saw steps.

_The shrine… he led me back home…_Kagome turned around and was about to say thank you, when no one was there. Softly inside, she smiled to herself, and ran up the steps.

-----

"Kagome! Get back to work!" Kagome got back from her memory, and continued to wash the dishes.

"Gomen, gomen." Kagome repeated, but she just heard a 'hmph' and the door close. Kagome sighed.

_Even to this day, I wonder who the little boy was… maybe it was just a dream…but I have the jacket… even to this day…_Kagome drained the water and the soap, and started wiping the dishes dry. Afterwards, she continued her job of sweeping the floor and wiping the tables while studying.

After a long day's work, she bade her fellow workers good bye and headed out the restaurant. She was walking along the side walk, and was yawning. It was Friday. A whole week since she had gotten a good rest. She looked forward to the weekend. She continued walking, looking down at the ground, when she saw…

_Red paint? No…blood? Should I follow it? _Kagome looked at where the blood came from, and saw nothing, only more trailing blood, into a dark alley. She hesitantly took a few steps in, but then paused.

_God… the trash stinks in here…_

She walked a few more steps until she reached the end of the alley. She couldn't see anything, until something glittered in the darkness at the corner of her eye.

_Hmm… what's this? _

Kagome walked closer, until her eyes cleared the image before her.

_Oh my god…_Her brown eyes widened and she felt a shiver down her spine. There in front of her, was a young man, with silver hair, and gold eyes. He sat there, unconscious, and was drowned in his own pool of blood. The glint of light she saw were the many rings and necklaces he had around him. His black leather coat had a hole in there where his stomach was. Kagome guessed someone had killed him that way.

_No… wait… he's still breathing? After all that blood loss? _Kagome stepped forward, unsure if he would open his eyes and scare her off any minute, but still nonetheless. She bent down and adjusted her head so she looked up to his face.

_He looks really beaten up…_Kagome thought for a moment of what to do. Her mother always taught her to help someone if they're in need.

_I can't take him to the hospital though… it's too far away. My apartment on the other hand, is just around the corner… _Kagome struggled, but got him on back of her, and she slowly treaded out the alley.

_God he's heavy… if I didn't keep in shape as I did, I would have collapsed already… no doubt about it. _She carried him out and treaded slowly back to her apartment. Fortunately for her, her apartment was really close, and few people were on the streets. Drivers and car riders didn't pay much attention to people surrounding them, so Kagome was relieved. The people who were on the sidewalk though, looked at her with fear, and some hatred.

_I wonder why people are acting this way… is carrying this person bad?_

……………………………………………………

When Kagome finally reached her apartment, she nearly collapsed on the couch with the guy on top of her. She first changed her own blood-stained clothes, and then got back to him.

_Great. Now he stained my couch. Oh how 'bloody' nice. _Kagome got a wet towel and first washed his face. He stirred a bit, but didn't move much, or wake up. She decided to take off all the necklaces and rings and earrings off him. She took them all off and laid them on the table next to the couch.

_He looks vaguely familiar…how queer…_Kagome thought as she took off his jacket. Her eyes widened as she saw all the blood. Both new and dried.

_Jeez… it's surprising that he's still alive…_Kagome got the bandages and wrapped it around his waist and stomach. Then she held him up, and his head fell against her. She blushed a little, but continued to help him by applying some balm on his back, which was filled with bruises and scars.

_I wonder what on earth had happened to him…_Kagome laid him back down and took off his shoes, and set it with his jacket and accessories. She went to the kitchen, and started to prepare herself her dinner, and made a bit extra incase he woke up.

_Though I doubt his stomach would work properly…_She joked to herself.

……………………………………………………………

_Oh god… my head hurts. _He opened his eyes. _Where the hell am I? And why does this room smell so…nice?_ He tried to get up from the couch he was in, and finally got up after a few good minutes.

_Someone must have helped me…_He thought, seeing the bandages and his accessories and jacket laid neatly beside him on the table. He chuckled when he saw the cold soup and some salad next to his stuff.

_Whoever this person is, they must not know who I am… _He sighed, and decided to eat the salad. When he finished, he put the bowl and fork on the table, and laid on the couch again. He left the soup on the table, untouched, and sighed. Not long later, he sat up again, and saw a girl in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

"Who are you? Why did you help me?" He countered. Kagome raised an eye brow.

"I should ask you who you are. Why I helped you doesn't need to be said." She replied curtly. InuYasha huffed. "Are you alright?"

"What do you fucking think, damn it? Do I _look _alright to you, bitch?" Kagome was caught off guard by his rudeness. _Can I blame him though? He got hurt really badly, and he doesn't even know where he is. He probably doesn't even know what happened…_Kagome forced out a smile, and then yawned.

"I see you finished the salad. You don't like soup?" Kagome asked as she took the bowl and brought it to the kitchen sink.

"It's cold. Why in the world would I drink it if it's cold?" He retorted in a rude manner. Kagome rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. She just heated up the soup and gave it to him. He huffed and turned his head. Kagome put the soup on the table.

"What's your name?" He laid back on the couch.

"Keh. I knew you didn't know me. If you did, you probably wouldn't even have gone near me, let alone help me."

"Why? Are you a criminal?" Kagome asked, interested now. Well, she was always interested, just more interested.

"Keh." Was all he said. Kagome yawned again.

"Why don't you get some rest?" She said, forcing out another smile. "It's two in the morning." There was silence as she got an extra blanket and gave it to him.

"I don't need this." Kagome tried to bottle up her impatience, and just left the blanket on the hand rest of the couch. Then she started to go back to her bedroom. "Didn't you hear me? I don't want it wench." Kagome turned around and glared at him.

"I don't care. I'm leaving it there, just incase you decide to change your stubborn mind." He glared back.

"What did you say?"

"What do you think I said?"

"I think you just talked back to me." He said, sitting back up.

"So what if I did?" Kagome asked, giving him her attention again.

"You want to die, bitch?" He yelled. Kagome was taken aback, but continued to glare at him, saying nothing. "Don't give me a glare. I could beat you up in a second, even in this condition."

"Whatever." She said, and turned around, walking to her bedroom again, until she heard he yell at her again.

"Don't 'whatever' me wench. Once I get back, I'll get Miroku to kill you for getting on my nerves." She paused for a moment. _He can't be…_

"Miroku?"

"Yeah. What'd you think I said?"

"Miroku… the one with the kazanna?"

"Duh. That's the only one I know of." Kagome took a step back.

"Are you…" Kagome stopped. _Did I just help who I think I helped? _

"Am I what?" He shouted, getting annoyed.

"Are you _him_?" Kagome asked, emphasizing the word 'him'.

"Who him?" He asked. _I think she finally figured it out. _

"Are you… InuYasha Takahashi?" Kagome asked. He smirked.

"You mean the infamous gang leader?" Kagome nodded.

"The leader of the gang that's responsible for most of the past year's murders?" Another nod.

"The one that is stinking rich because of his powerful parents and older brother?" Another nod came. His smirk got bigger.

"What do you think bitch?"

"I think… you are." Kagome said, reaching for the phone. He darted to her, and held her wrist, so she couldn't call anyone.

"Well wench, you're right." He said, breathing onto her. At this moment, Kagome tried to get her free hand and reach for the phone, but he grabbed that one as well.

"Who are you going to wake up at two in the morning?" He asked with a frown.

"The police…" He smirked. Kagome's eyes widened.

_Of all the things he can do… he smiles? _Then he started laughing. Kagome eyed him.

_Great time to laugh…go on… laugh away. _

"You actually think the police can stop me?" Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Huh?"

"If they could, I would have at least been caught a few times before breaking out again. It's been almost a year, and they haven't even gotten a clue where the hell I am." InuYasha gloated. Kagome pulled her wrists away from him and stomped away, back to her bedroom. It was quiet for a long time, and Kagome started to get tense. More silence crept in, and not even a movement was seen anywhere.

_I wonder what happened…should I go out? What if he's waiting for me at gun point or something? But I didn't see a gun when I helped him…_Kagome crept off her bed and out, to see no one. Kagome went to the kitchen, and saw no one. She went to the bathroom, and saw no one. After that though, Kagome went to the living room, and saw no one.

_Where'd he go? _

"Looking for me?" Asked a low voice behind her. Kagome turned around, and saw him back in his jacket, with all his accessories back on him and twirling a gun in his hand. Kagome kept quiet, and they stood there, looking at each other in the darkness at almost three in the morning. InuYasha walked over to the door. He opened it, and then turned around to face Kagome again.

"I didn't catch your name." Kagome stuttered a bit.

"Ka- Kagome." He grinned.

"Well, _Kagome…_we'll meet again later on today… count on it." He said, and he slammed the door behind her. Kagome sighed, and sat back down, but got up as quickly as she sat down. Kagome looked down, and then sighed.

_Oh yeah… his blood's all over the couch…_Kagome grumbled. _What did he mean 'we'll meet again later on today?' _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well... what do you think? Is it alright? Tell me in a review!

**Characters yet to come:** Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou, Izayoi, Naraku and his incarnations, and others... probably Myouga and Totosai... MAYBE

So I hope you liked it... I tried to keep everything in character, but I tend to make Kagome a little OOC...

**NEXT TIME: Beaten up? Join the Gang.**

_Kagome meets InuYasha again. This time, against his gang is with him. Kagome does something that misleads them, and gets her a beat up for five minutes flat. The reward? You'll find out... _

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	2. Beaten Up? Join the Gang

**Well... here's chapter two for you! I hope you'll like it. Sango and Miroku appear in this chapter... and other characters do as well. I hope you'll like it. Kikyo sort of comes in as well. And to answer inuyasha kagomeluvr96's question, yes, Kagome is a miko in this story. **

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own InuYasha the anime/manga/whatever else there is.

**Status:** OnGoing -- Alternate Universe -- Non-OOC

**Pairings: **InuYasha and Kagome - Sango and Miroku - others not yet decided

**Full Summary:** Kagome is walking home from work one day, and finds something, or someone, that will turn her life around. Along the way, she meets new people and discovers new things. But with every wrong step she takes, takes a toll on her.

**Chapter Summary: **Kagome meets InuYasha again. This time, against his gang is with him. Kagome does something that misleads them, and gets her a beat up for five minutes flat. The reward? You'll find out...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two- Beaten Up? Join the Gang. **

"Well, _Kagome…_we'll meet again later on today… count on it." He said, and he slammed the door behind her. Kagome sighed, and sat back down, but got up as quickly as she sat down. Kagome looked down, and then sighed.

_Oh yeah… his blood's all over the couch…_Kagome grumbled. _What did he mean 'we'll meet again later on today?'_

-----------------------------------------------

"Yo InuYasha!" InuYasha turned around and saw Miroku running up to him.

"Hey Miroku. What's beating you?"

"Nothing." Miroku paused. "You alright? You… have bandages? What happened?" InuYasha chuckled.

"Same old shit. Incarnates." InuYasha said blankly. Miroku just nodded.

"If it weren't for those damn bees they'd be in this hellhole right now." He said, pointing to his kazanna. InuYasha sighed.

"Oh well. I'll just shoot them next time I get the chance." Miroku nodded. There was silence as they walked toward Miroku's place, where the gang always hung out. Miroku's parents were always out of town for business trips, and it's not like they actually cared about Miroku.

"Yo Miroku." InuYasha said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Someone wants to join the gang." Miroku stopped in his tracks. Someone, _anyone _that wanted to join 'Demons' had must be out of their minds. Well, not totally, but to actually _ask _the _leader _to join… that was not something that you would see everyday without being killed.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Who?" he asked in disbelief.

"This girl. Kagome."

"A _girl_?" InuYasha shrugged and continued walking.

"What was her name again?"

"Kagome, idiot." Miroku gulped.

"Are you sure, InuYasha?" He nodded.

"Why?"

"Kagome… you don't remember what happened? It was all over the news." Miroku exclaimed. InuYasha shook his head.

"I don't watch any fucking goddamn news, Miroku." Miroku sighed.

"Kagome. Her last name Higurashi?"

"How would I fucking know?" Miroku sighed again. He doesn't really know anything, but who is Miroku to say something like that to him?

"Nevermind…" InuYasha just shrugged.

"What made you think that she would want to join?"

"She helped me. She served me." Miroku nodded, now knowing where the bandages came from.

"Are you going to have her go through the whole… entire… ((gulp)) initiation?" Miroku asked.

"Keh. Of course. Everyone else did, what makes her any different?" Miroku hesitated, but decided to say it anyways.

"She's a miko, InuYasha."

"So? Do I look like I give a damn? Kikyo was a miko. She got killed by that damned ass Naraku." Miroku shook his head.

"Are you sure you want another miko as a gang member? You might…" InuYasha growled, and Miroku backed down a bit.

"I WILL NOT! Damn it Miroku. That was a MISTAKE. I will NOT do it again."

"I'm… I'm not saying that you will do it again… necessarily…"

"Damn right you better not." InuYasha stated, his temper was easing a bit. Then he sighed. "I'm not that stupid."

"I never said you were stupid, InuYasha." Miroku countered.

"Did you just talk back?" InuYasha yelled. It was more of a statement rather a question. Miroku didn't say anything. InuYasha smirked.

"That's what I thought." Miroku always knew that just saying that girl's name would be treading on water, but he needed to warn him. Or else, the same thing might happen again. There was silence the rest of the way until they reached Miroku's place. It was quite a large house actually. Not as large as InuYasha's, but quite big to boot.

"What's up, Miroku? Thought you'd gone and left us." Shippo yelled. Miroku just nodded and stepped in, after InuYasha of course.

"Hi InuYasha…" Shippo said meekly. He was always scared of InuYasha, but what could he do? He was the only 'fatherly' figure he had. Miroku was more like a brother.

"Keh." Was all he said, and walked away. Shippo knew deep down that InuYasha _did _care for him a bit. Just a bit. But InuYasha rarely showed it. Actually, InuYasha never showed it. But who was Shippo to complain? He was the youngest one in the gang, but even then, he had to go through initiation. Oh, the painful initiation… any human would die trying. Trying, not joining.

"InuYasha." A woman said. InuYasha just gave eye contact and sat on the couch next to two drunken wolf demons.

"Hey Ginta, get me another sake."

"Hakkaku, that's the last one. I want it."

"Too bad."

"I'm taking it."

"No you're not." In a blink of an eye, a fight broke out. InuYasha just rolled his eyes and grabbed the sake for himself. Only did he finish the last bottle, did Ginta and Hakkaku stop fighting.

"I wanted it!"

"Yeah, asshole. We wanted it." InuYasha stood up and growled, towering over the two drunked wolves.

"You damn wolves are fucking lucky I know you're drunk. You call me an asshole again you bastard, it'll be too late to be sorry." He said through his gritted teeth. Truth was he wanted to punch the daylights out of Hakkaku, but even a gang leader like him had morals. Hard to believe, InuYasha didn't believe it himself, but he did.

"Alright, break it up." Called another voice.

"Shut your trap, Koga." InuYasha yelled. "You wolves are damn lucky I even put up with you guys. Going through my initiation. Waste of my fucking time if you ask me." InuYasha said, turned away, and then walked back to the kitchen where Miroku and another woman were.

"I'm serious." InuYasha heard the woman say as he opened Miroku's fridge. "Stop touching me."

"But my dear Sango, if I cannot have you, who can I have?" Sango glared at him, and Miroku made his way to Sango's butt again.

THUD.

That noise caught InuYasha a bit off guard. Of course, this has been happening, but since that new girl Sango came a few weeks ago, the noises seem to have gotten louder. He turned around, to find Miroku unconscious on the ground with a black eye, and Sango breathing heavily with a red face. InuYasha just rolled his eyes as he grabbed out a beer and leaned on the counter, facing Sango.

"Be careful. If you get him too pissed, you might go into his kazanna." InuYasha said, and opened the beer. Sango turned around, and didn't say anything. InuYasha leaned over a bit and saw Miroku shaking his head, rattling his brain inside.

"Miroku. Why don't you try some other girl's ass sometime? Go for one that won't smack as hard as 'dear Sango' can." Sango got up and walked away, as Miroku got up.

"I can't help it. Sango's ass seems to be the best of all the ones I've touched." Miroku said, as if it was something he said everyday.

"How many damned asses have you touched?"

"Enough to fill up my kazanna." Miroku joked. InuYasha just shook his head and gulped down more beer. After three, InuYasha stopped, and went back to the living room, where most of the people were.

"Hi InuYasha." They all greeted. Only Ginta and Hakkaku weren't. They were still drunk, and had dozed off. InuYasha just made eye contact with all of them, but didn't say anything.

"It's time." Was all he said. Miroku understood exactly what he meant, and followed InuYasha as he left. Everyone else soon got it, and followed him as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome slowly opened her eyes from the light that shone from her window. She groaned from waking up, and wanted to fall back to sleep.

_Please? It's ten in the morning…it won't matter if I sleep another three hours… yeah. _Kagome tried to just drift back to sleep, but that didn't work. In the end, Kagome sighed and got up.

_Great… first homework, and then groceries? Nah… I think I'll buy the groceries first… and then I'll do my homework…thank goodness I'm getting my paycheck next week… Kami… _Kagome took a shower to wake herself up, and then got dressed. She got her purse, and then headed out the door without breakfast.

She walked around the corner and on the sidewalk.

_It's actually a really nice day…_She continued walking, until she felt something behind her. Some sort of aura. A familiar one at that.

……………………………………………………………

"That's her, InuYasha?" Miroku asked in disbelief. InuYasha nodded.

"She seems rather fragile or something. I don't know why she wants to join."

"She seems rather pretty too." InuYasha turned to Miroku, who was behind him.

"Speak for yourself. No one can be as pretty as…" InuYasha stopped. _Well… they look similar…_

"She's pretty though. Maybe she will come in handy. She _is _a miko after all." Miroku replied. InuYasha scoffed.

"I bet you she's going to break in half at the first part of initiation."

"Isn't there only one part?"

"Two parts for girls." Miroku mouthed an 'Oh.'

"I'm serious. Just one punch, and she'll cry or something. Looks like something she would do."

"What're you talking about?"

"She looks like she's made of glass! Just a tap, and I bet you she'll break like shit."

"How much you wanna bet?" Miroku asked. InuYasha smirked.

"I win, you stop groping asses for a damned month." Miroku gulped.

"Fine. I beat you, and you have to sleep with her." InuYasha gawked.

"Say _what_?"

"I thought you said she was weak. It should be no problem for a gang leader."

"Not 'a' gang leader. 'The' gang leader of the youkai."

"Does that mean you'll go for it?" Miroku asked. InuYasha sighed.

"You and your fucking mind. Fine." Miroku grinned.

"Can't wait to see your kid." Miroku joked. InuYasha glowered at him, but didn't reply.

"C'mon let's go." InuYasha said, and started following her.

………………………………………………………

Kagome was humming and going near the supermarket to buy her groceries. Just as she was about to go in, a flash caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

_What was that? Should I follow it? _Kagome hesitated, but left the door and walked to the side of the building.

_I don't see anything…or anyone…_After a while of looking around, Kagome wanted to give up.

"That's a cheap purse if you ask me." Kagome heard. She turned around and saw two guys standing in front of her. One InuYasha, and the other she guessed was Miroku, judging from the cloth that was on his right hand that was covered with prayer beads. InuYasha smirked.

"Stop holding your purse so tight. We aren't even here to mug you." He stated. Kagome loosened her grip on her purse, but only by a bit.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off Miroku's right hand. Just then, more people came.

_Oh Kami… what's going on? _Kagome thought frantically. There were demons surrounding her. Four humans, Miroku and this other girl in black and pink clothing, holding a gigantic boomerang. The other two were both men, one lugging a huge sword on his shoulder, and the other looked like he had metal claws. There were two girls, not including herself. One that was human, and the other with red hair and pigtails. Just then, a demon went up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey beautiful. I'm Koga." She heard him say. All she could do was give a weak smile. "What's your name?"

"Ka-Ka-Kagome." She stuttered. Koga stopped smiling. Everyone else wasn't that happy either. Kagome could sense it from their aura.

"InuYasha… are you sure you want to?" One of the demons asked. InuYasha glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't know what Menomaru?" InuYasha yelled. _What's going on? I'm totally missing something here. None of them are telling me a damn thing. _

"Kagome… you really don't know? It was all over the ne—."

"I don't WATCH the fucking news!" Menomaru stopped. InuYasha glared at everyone.

"What are you guys fucking not telling me? Anyone want to tell me, or am I going to take it out of you guys?" Everyone at this moment, looked scared shitless, and Koga backed away from Kagome. Miroku was the first to speak up.

"InuYasha. I'll tell you later." InuYasha turned and gave him a glare.

"Tell. Me. Now." His voice sent shivers to everyone's spine. Miroku gulped.

"I…well… you see… umm… thing is… well… what happened was…" InuYasha growled.

"Fine." He said, but gave a death glare to everyone else. "At least you're willing to tell." InuYasha then turned back to Kagome.

"So. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready? For what?"

"Part one of initiation." Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"In…Init….Initiation?" Kagome asked. "For what?" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"You didn't think we'd be that easy and just let you join, did you?" InuYasha asked, and right away everyone was stepping towards her. Kagome stopped, and tried to back away, but bumped into the wall.

The next five minutes, everyone was striking her. Giving punches and kicks everywhere. Kagome lost count on how many times she fell down. Kagome was so glad she was a miko, but even then, she was in pain. Of course, if she wasn't a miko, she'd probably be dead by now. She was already hit in the stomach twice by that boomerang. A third time was coming, she knew, because she saw a glimpse of it before it hit her on her back. Kagome wanted to count how many broken bones she had, but lucky for her, her miko powers kept healing them, so all that was left were scars and bruises.

"Alright. Let's see her." InuYasha said. Everyone backed away immediately. Kagome was kneeling on the ground with bruises and scars everywhere. She coughed a few times, and blood came out. InuYasha was pretty surprised that she was alive. Very surprised actually.

"Well, not too bad. Ready for part two wench?" InuYasha asked, cracking his knuckles. Kagome looked up, and swallowed.

_Why do I have this urge to help her up? _

_Because you like her. _

_No I don't…_

_She looks a lot like Kikyo…_

_So what? _

Kagome stood up with tears in her eyes.

"Well? Are you ready or not? I'm not going to wait all day."

"What's… going on?" Kagome asked between her breaths.

"Initiation, duh. I told you already."

"Initiation… for what?"

"Joining the gang." Kagome slumped down. _What's going on? Since when did I say I wanted to join? _

"I never said I wanted to join." Kagome said, standing back up.

"You made it clear when you helped me, stupid." InuYasha replied, glaring at her. _This girl is getting on my nerves. _

"I don't want to join." Kagome said again. InuYasha folded his arms.

"Fine. You could either do part two of initiation, and be alive, or not, and then I beat the shit out of you for wasting my fucking time, and then you go into Miroku's kazanna." Kagome paused.

"That's not what I want! I want to still be alive if I don't join." Kagome yelled, crossing her arms as her powers continued to heal her. InuYasha growled.

"DON'T. Get on my nerves. Be lucky you actually _get _a choice wench." Kagome glared at InuYasha, and everyone backed away. No one in the gang dared to glare at him, let alone someone not even in the gang and was cornered by the leader himself.

"Fine. What's part two?" Kagome asked. InuYasha smirked.

"Combat. Any weapons you want?" InuYasha asked. Kagome gawked. _Combat? Weapons? _

"Uh… weapons? Like… guns, or swords, and stuff like that?" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"I doubt a fragile girl like you even _knows _how to handle our guns. They're special made." Kagome swallowed.

"Well… I can't handle a sword either." InuYasha sighed. _Definitely getting on my nerves here… damn girl. _

"What _can _you handle? You must do something in your damn school." Kagome paused a bit.

"I'm pretty good in archery, if that's what you're talking about." Dead silence. Kagome looked around. Everyone was just staring at her and InuYasha, even though they were already, but the silence was overkill.

"Archery…" InuYasha repeated. He turned to Koga. "You're fast. Go steal a bow and a quiver of arrows for her from the nearest store." Kagome sweat-dropped.

"I have money, you know…" Kagome said.

"Shut up." InuYasha said, without turning around. After two minutes or so, there was an alarm sound from far away and a tornado came. Koga landed in front of Kagome and gave the bow and a quiver of arrows to her. Kagome smiled and said a word of thanks. Koga just nodded his head with a smile and stepped back. Kagome sweat-dropped, seeing the price tag still on the bow. _I didn't know they still sold these things… I've never seen them before in a story…_

Kagome hung the arrows around her, and that was the signal to InuYasha she was ready. Everyone else really backed away now, giving the two space. InuYasha unsheathed his sword, and smirked. Kagome felt herself sweating out of sheer nervous-ness. This wasn't just an ordinary sword. Kagome knew that even the sword had a demonic aura around it.

InuYasha slowly lifted his sword, as a sign for Kagome to get ready. She put her hand back and reached for an arrow.

"Kaze no Kizu" at that moment, Kagome quickly put up a small barrier. Kaze no Kiza had dissipated her barrier, but she was safe. As soon as the yellow streaks were gone, Kagome aimed the arrow. _At least my miko powers weren't as rusty as I thought… now just hopefully I still have my archery skills after a year. _A pink light surrounded the arrow, and Kagome right away felt a strike of relief. InuYasha's eyes widened, and everyone else's heart skipped a beat.

_Kikyo… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So... how did you like it? Was it good?

Review if you want! I love reviews! Absolutely wub them!

**Reviewers:** MangasFan - inuyasha kagomeluvr96

**Characters yet to come:** Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou, Izayoi, Naraku and his incarnations, and others... probably Myouga and Totosai... MAYBE

**NEXT TIME: Realizations.**

_InuYasha lost the bet. The bet was that Kagome wouldn't survive the first part of initiation, but she has. Aside from that, Miroku tells InuYasha what's going on with Kagome, and InuYasha... well... InuYasha... keeps it a secret from Kagome._

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	3. Realizations

**Hey hey! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you'll like this one, cause I had fun writing it! -smiles- **

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own InuYasha the anime/manga/whatever else there is.

**Status:** OnGoing -- Alternate Universe -- Non-OOC

**Pairings: **InuYasha and Kagome - Sango and Miroku - others not yet decided

**Full Summary:** Kagome is walking home from work one day, and finds something, or someone, that will turn her life around. Along the way, she meets new people and discovers new things. But with every wrong step she takes, takes a toll on her.

**Chapter Summary: **InuYasha lost the bet. The bet was that Kagome wouldn't survive the first part of initiation, but she has. Aside from that, Miroku tells InuYasha what's going on with Kagome, and InuYasha... well... InuYasha... keeps it a secret from Kagome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three- Realizations**

"Kaze no Kizu" at that moment, Kagome quickly put up a small barrier. Kaze no Kizu had dissipated her barrier, but she was safe. As soon as the yellow streaks were gone, Kagome aimed the arrow. _At least my miko powers weren't as rusty as I thought… now just hopefully I still have my archery skills after a year. _A pink light surrounded the arrow, and Kagome right away felt a strike of relief. InuYasha's eyes widened, and everyone else's heart skipped a beat.

_Kikyo…_

Kagome aimed it. _Steady… hit the mark! _She let go, and the arrow flew towards InuYasha. InuYasha quick dodged it just enough that the arrow grazed is arm.

_Chikushou…_InuYasha raised his sword again. Kagome quickly reacted and let go of another arrow that glowed blue. That caught InuYasha off guard, and it hit him on his left shoulder.

"Shit." He cursed. He raised his right hand and pulled the arrow out, having blood spill out. Kagome let her guard down.

"Is it finally over?" She asked hopefully.

"Think again damn bitch." He jumped up into the air. "Hijin Ketsusou!" Red blades formed and went toward Kagome. She didn't have enough time to put up a barrier, and three of the blades hit her. Blood spilled out from Kagome, but her miko powers healed her bones that were fragmented. Kagome kneeled down on the ground, panting. InuYasha jumped in the air again, raising his right hand.

"Sankontessou!" This time, Kagome put up a barrier, and it pushed InuYasha back. He landed with his feet on the ground. Quickly, he got his Tetsusaiga again. The sword turned red and hit her barrier. It dissipated, and Kagome quickly scrambled for cover as his sword hit the cement where she was.

_That was such a close call…_

_Damn bitch isn't as bad as she seems…_

InuYasha lifted his sword, and was about to finish her off, when Kagome let go of another arrow. It hit the sword, and the Tetsusaiga transformed back to its regular useless self.

_Shit! _InuYasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga, and growled. Kagome got up from the ground and reached for another arrow, when she found that she was out of them.

_Oh no… that was my last arrow…_InuYasha smirked.

"Out of arrows already?" InuYasha asked. He raised his hand, his long claws reflected in the sun. Kagome looked across, and saw an arrow on the ground. It was the one that InuYasha pulled out of his shoulder.

Reacting quickly, Kagome ran to the arrow. InuYasha followed her, and just as he was about to reach out to her, Kagome turned around with the arrow in her hand and stabbed on the right side of his chest, inches away from his heart. Kagome let go of the arrow, and InuYasha backed up to the wall. He pulled the arrow out and slid down. Everyone gasped, and Kagome remembered that they were still there.

"Not bad for a wench like you." InuYasha spat, standing back up.

"Does that mean it's _finally _over?" Kagome asked. InuYasha didn't say anything, and Kagome had a feeling it was a yes. Kagome sighed, relieved, and then picked up her purse.

"Thank goodness. Now I can finally do my grocery shopping, and my homework!" Kagome said. She bade everyone bye, and went around the building into the store.

"I can't believe a goody-goody bitch is in our gang." Menomaru said aloud, breaking the silence.

"I can't believe that girl is in our gang." Shippo exclaimed.

"I can't believe Kagome Higurashi is in our gang." Miroku said finally. InuYasha turned to him with a glare.

"Alright Miroku. Tell me what's with this girl." There was a silent pause, until Miroku sighed.

"InuYasha, remember the car accident that you had a year ago, drunk driving?"

"Keh. What does that have to do with her?"

"You hit another car, and that car swerved on the street before crashing into the wall." Miroku replied.

"And?" InuYasha asked.

"You were the one that killed her mother."

………………………………………………………

_Okay, I have lettuce, and carrots, and chicken… hmm… where's my coupon for those yogurt? I wonder if I have enough money to buy some ramen on the way…_Kagome continued walking down the aisle.

_That was some weird initiation back there… and what's worse, is I'm in the gang now. I'm a gang member. Oh ma, what would you do if you were still alive?_ Kagome finished the last of the shopping, and checked everything out. She left with five bags in her hand, a purse slung on her shoulder, and a smile on her face. She walked around the corner and headed for her apartment.

When she finally arrived, she set the groceries on the kitchen counter, and opened the window. A breeze blew in, and sunlight came with it. She put away the groceries, and then looked at the time.

_1:42 … great. I can do my homework…_She went to her bed room to get her books. When she found all the ones she needed, she headed out the door. Halfway to the table, she dropped them.

"So surprised?" InuYasha asked. Kagome glared at him after picking up her textbooks.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Well, you're the one that left your window wide open. Any molester could come in, you know."

"I've had enough of you for one day." Kagome retorted. InuYasha smirked.

"Oh really? That's too bad, because you're coming with me tonight." Kagome swallowed. InuYasha sighed.

"You'll have to come with me to the gang meeting tonight." InuYasha explained.

"I'm not going." Kagome replied, and sat down on the chair.

"I tell you you're going, so you're going damn it!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome glared at him.

"I'm not going. I never wanted to be in that gang of yours in the first place!"

"Too damn bad! I'm not letting you go after you wasted my fucking time!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome stood up.

"You know what? Too bad if I wasted your time. I didn't even want to. You insisted. It's not my fault, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha growled.

"Don't get on my nerves. You can still go into Miroku's kazanna." There was silence. InuYasha smirked.

"Let's go."

"It's barely two o'clock!"

"So?"

"I have homework!"

"Who cares about that?"

"I do!"

"Too bad! You're going!"

"MAKE ME!" InuYasha growled. He picked her up bridal style, and jumped out the window with a screaming Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Night… **

"Everyone! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" There was silence. InuYasha smirked, and pulled Kagome into view. "Let's first welcome the newest and most fragile member to the gang." Everyone shouted and cheered, and Kagome glared at InuYasha.

"Fragile?"

"Yeah, fragile." He pinched her with his claws.

"Ow!"

"Yep. Fragile." Kagome grumbled something incoherently, and InuYasha turned his head back to the rest of the gang. "Alright. Welcoming's done." InuYasha pushed Kagome, and she fell onto Miroku, who was in the audience, sitting on a couch.

"Alright. Now let's—."

"AAIIIEEE!"

SLAP. There was Miroku with a pink handprint on his cheek, and Kagome with her face red, backing away from Miroku.

"_As I was saying…_" InuYasha said, getting everyone's attention. "Let's get down to business." Everyone nodded in agreement, as Ginta got another sake that Miroku had bought earlier for everyone. Hakkaku joined him.

"What the fuck are we going to do about those Incarnates?"

"Nice way of getting it down to business."

"Shut up Koga." Koga eyed him, but kept quiet. InuYasha growled. _I swear people are getting on my nerves everyday…_

"We could attack them."

"We could track them down and hunt them one by one!"

"Why don't we just have Kagome kill them off with those arrows of hers?"

"Yeah! And we can all do our own attacks after they've been purified!"

"Then we can get Naraku!"

"And then after that—."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Silence covered them again, and Kagome spoke up.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. InuYasha glared at her.

"I said shut up."

"Hmph." InuYasha growled, clenching his fist tightly, until Miroku spoke up.

"When are you going to do your end of the bet, InuYasha?" InuYasha unclenched his fist.

"Huh?" Miroku smirked, and everyone listened in.

"Did you forget already, InuYasha? You lost the bet, so you have to sleep with Miss Kagome." Kagome felt her eyes were going to fall off her face, and InuYasha looked red enough to explode.

"_Mi---ro---ku---…_"

"Now, now, InuYasha. A bet is a bet. You lost, remember?" Miroku said, sniggering. InuYasha grumbled and growled, and then pulled Kagome, who was screaming. Again.

**Later that night…**

Miroku and everyone else were downstairs, but even though InuYasha and Kagome were upstairs, they could still be heard clearly.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'LL SCREAM IF I WANT TO!"

"SHUT UP AND I'LL LET YOU KEEP YOUR GODDAMN TEETH!"

silence.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING, WENCH?"

"YOU'RE RAPING ME!"

"I AM NOT! SHUT UP!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"EWW! I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I MADE YOU LOOK!"

SLAP

"STOP SLAPPING ME DAMN IT!"

"THEN GET OFF ME!"

"YOU THINK I WANT TO DO IT?"

"JUST GET OFF!"

"NOT MY PROBLEM YOU HAD TO SURVIVE THE INIATION!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?"

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING? WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"THEN HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS?"

"YOU'RE NOT YOU PEDOPHILE!"

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE NOT THAT MUCH YOUNGER!"

"FINE! RAPIST THEN. HAPPY NOW?"

"SHUT UP!"

KICK

THUD

SLAP

PUNCH

"OW!"

Silence.

"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU PERVERT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"AHH! WHAT'RE YOU DOING NOW?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

"OWW! THAT HURTS!"

"GOD JUST CUT THE CRAP!"

"IT'S NOT HURTING YOU, SO STOP YELLING!"

SLAP

"YOU BITCH!"

THUD

KICK

"DON'T KICK ME THERE DAMN IT!"

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS WHEN YOU'RE IN PAIN!"

"THIS HURTS MORE THAN YOURS, OKAY?"

"SO WHAT? I'LL NEVER GET THIS NIGHTMARE OUT OF MY MIND!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I ENJOYED IT!"

SLAM

STOMP

STOMP

STOMP

STOMP

"MIROKU!" Came a girl's shriek. "OF ALL THE THINGS TO BET!"

"I think that's your cue to run." Koga stated, after taking a sip of sake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So... how did you like it? Was it good?

Review if you want! I love reviews! Absolutely wub them!

**Reviewers: Miko-Sakurako - minirowan - Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan - MangasFan**

**Characters yet to come:** Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou, Izayoi, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Goshinki, Kageromaru, Jeromaru, and others... probably Myouga and Totosai... MAYBE

**NEXT TIME: This is NOT happening...right? **

_Well, they did their little bet. InuYasha and Kagome hate each other, and InuYasha regrets everything when he smells it. Kagome finds out... and she's not too happy about that either. What, you ask? Find out..._

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	4. This is NOT happening, right?

**Hey! I hope you'll like this chapter! This one I think... is the longest in the story... So... enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own InuYasha the anime/manga/whatever else there is.

**Status: **OnGoing -- Alternate Universe -- Non-OOC

**Pairings: **InuYasha and Kagome - Sango and Miroku - others not yet decided

**Full Summary: **Kagome is walking home from work one day, and finds something, or someone, that will turn her life around. Along the way, she meets new people and discovers new things. But with every wrong step she takes, takes a toll on her.

**Chapter Summary:** Well, they did their little bet. InuYasha and Kagome hate each other, and InuYasha regrets everything when he smells it. Kagome finds out... and she's not too happy about that either. What, you ask? Find out...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Four- This is NOT happening…right?**

"MIROKU!" Came a girl's shriek. "OF ALL THE THINGS TO BET!"

"I think that's your cue to run." Koga stated, after taking a sip of sake. Miroku nodded and ran out the kitchen and into the dining room, to see Kagome glared at him, face red.

"_MI—RO—KU!" _

"Kagome! I didn't see you there!" Kagome started growling, and Miroku ran away, back into the kitchen, and into the living room to see InuYasha in boxers, also not happy.

"InuYasha! So. How was it?" Miroku asked. InuYasha's glare became sharper, and Miroku's courage dimmed.

"How was it, you ask, Miroku? I'll tell you how it _was…_" InuYasha growled through his teeth. "I was slapped _hard _a lot of times—."

"Four times!" Kagome corrected.

"SHUT UP!" InuYasha yelled back. "_Four _times, by someone I didn't even know could slap so hard—."

"Serves you right." Kagome said, coming out from the kitchen to the two.

"Shut your trap." InuYasha turned back to Miroku. "_AND, _I got kicked in my fucking cock. _HARD._"

"Well," Kagome interrupted again. "If it wasn't so big, I might have missed and kick your leg instead. It's your own fault." The gang in the kitchen couldn't help but laugh out loud. Koga was laughing the loudest. InuYasha's face was red, and he was growling. He glared at Miroku and Kagome.

"You." He pointed to Miroku. "When I'm done with the bet, you watch out. And you." He pointed to Kagome, who just crossed her arms and glared back.

"What?"

"You are going to let me finish my damn bet, bitch." Kagome glared at him.

"I'll kick you there again." Kagome threatened.

"You—." InuYasha was interrupted. Again.

"So Kagome." Koga said, coming from the kitchen. "How big was it?" Kagome blinked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Just wondering." Koga replied, shrugging.

"It was _huge_! I mean, I don't think it'll fit…" Koga burst our laughing, rolling on the floor.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Silence. InuYasha pulled Kagome back upstairs by the arm.

……………………………………………………………

_God…I feel so painful… what happened? _Kagome opened her eyes. The sun was coming from a window and the light went into her eyes. She shut them up tight again, and pulled the covers.

_Hold on… these aren't my covers…this isn't my bed…_Kagome quickly sat up. She saw herself naked in an unknown bed, and there was a lump next to her. Kagome pulled the covers, and saw a naked and asleep InuYasha. He mumbled.

"Wake me up later Sesshy." Kagome's eyes widened and he turned around, now facing her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh? What happened?" Kagome pulled up the sheets to cover her body and glared at him.

"That's what I was going to ask you!" InuYasha scratched his head, blinked a few times and wiggled his ears.

_Hey… he's kinda cute—No. He's a murderer… I can't like him…_

"How the fuck would I know?" Kagome groaned and fell back on the pillow. InuYasha yawned.

"At least I did my part. Now I can punch Miroku into hell, and everything will be fine." Kagome sat back up and glared at him.

"Everything's _not _fine. I lost my virginity to a gang leader/rapist/molester/murderer!" InuYasha gawked.

"You were a _virgin_?"

"Duh."

"Exactly _how _old are you again?"

"I'm turning eighteen in three weeks." InuYasha's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You were a goddamn virgin for that long?" Kagome eyed him.

"What do you mean 'that long'?" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Most girls lose their damn purity at fifteen." Kagome's eyes widened as a knock sounded at the door before it was opened.

"Sorry for intruding InuYasha-Sama…" Miroku stopped after seeing the two, and then smirked. "So Kagome… did it fit?"

SLAP  
PUNCH  
KICK  
THUD

"Think twice before you say something like that you bastard." InuYasha yelled. Miroku got up from the floor.

"Sorry InuYasha. Just had to ask." InuYasha eyed him.

"I'm not done with you yet. When I'm dressed, you better watch out." Miroku took this as his cue to run downstairs and hide. Preferably behind Koga.

InuYasha turned around and saw Kagome blushing really bad.

_She's kinda cute when she blushes… her eyes are—No. I cannot think like this again. _InuYasha shook his head, and Kagome cocked hers.

"Something the matter?" InuYasha stopped shaking.

"Keh." InuYasha took his clothes, and went into the bathroom. Kagome sighed and fell back on the pillow.

_I cannot believe I might like him. I cannot believe that this happened. I cannot believe _anything _that's been happening the past two days. And on top of all that, I still have my homework to do! GAH… maybe I'll take a day off of school so I won't get caught with unfinished homework…but grades are finalized for the semester in two weeks. What a great birthday gift. _Kagome sighed.

_Mom…what do I do now? I mean…_Kagome sat up, and screamed. Next thing that happened: InuYasha knocked the bathroom door down and jumped to Kagome.

"What's wrong?" Kagome swallowed lifting her shaking finger, and pointed to the wall. InuYasha looked at where she was pointing, and then glared at her. "I thought something was wrong!" InuYasha yelled.

"There is something wrong!" Kagome countered. "A spider's not supposed to be in the bedroom!" InuYasha growled. _This girl is such an annoying…fucking words can't even describe her…_

"It's a spider! Just squish it!"

"EW! I'm not doing that!" InuYasha growled and went back to the bathroom.

"AH! It's climbing down the wall! It's coming toward ME!" Kagome shrieked.

"Oh shut your trap! It's a spider! If you're so scared, just run out of the damn room!" InuYasha yelled from the bathroom.

"I can't run out _naked_!"

"Then get dressed!"

"But my clothes are on the floor where the spider is!"

"Fuck that! Just grab it!"

"You want me to grab the spider?" Kagome shrieked. "Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Not the spider! YOUR CLOTHES!" InuYasha said coming out of the bathroom and leaning against the doorframe. "God, you're so stupid." Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"Can you get it for me?" Kagome asked. InuYasha glared at her with his arms crossed.

"Get it yourself. I'm not your damn servant." Kagome whimpered, and InuYasha's face softened.

_Damn it… now she's crying…WHY ME GODDAMN IT?_

"EEK! It's… coming… Oh my god… oh my god… oh my—." Kagome stopped when she saw a shoe come down and step on it.

"Happy now? You can drive everyone here crazy." InuYasha muttered and walked away. Kagome blushed and got out of bed.

"Thank you." She muttered. InuYasha didn't say anything and walked out as Kagome got dressed.

………………………………………………………

A few days past, and Wednesday came. Kagome was going to her homeroom. She sighed and sat down just as the bell rang. The teacher came in and the announcements began.

_Next Friday is the promotion for all the seniors. Please vote on Prom King and Queen for the upcoming dance. In other news, our school's softball team lost again zero to eight. Nothing new. That is all. _

Kagome rolled her eyes, and her teacher started the lesson. Kagome started dozing off, when the teacher called her.

"Higurashi!" Kagome stood up.

"Ai, sensei."

"Tell me Theorem 4.8, the Hypotenuse Leg Theorem." Kagome looked at the book, but didn't find anything.

"Well… um. Theorem 4.8…" Kagome said, stalling while flipping through the pages. "Theorem 4.8… Theorem of the Legged Hypotenuse… umm… well. Theorem 4.8…" Kagome was about to make something up, when someone burst through the door.

"I'm here to pick up Kagome Higurashi." InuYasha said bluntly. Everyone's eyes turned to Kagome. The teacher didn't look pleased.

"Who are you?" InuYasha smiled.

"My name is not important. I need to take Kagome for an important meeting."

"Kagome, do you know him?" Kagome paused. "Yes, sensei." Kagome packed her stuff and left her seat. InuYasha was about to take her out, when the teacher stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know your name before you escort a student out." InuYasha growled, and Kagome stepped in.

"His name is Souta." InuYasha stared at her, and Kagome gave him a look that said 'play-along-damn-it'.

"Souta? Last name?" Kagome's mind raced.

"Tahashi. Souta Tahashi." The teacher gave her a suspicious look, but let them go anyways.

…………………………………………

"Souta Tahashi?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Souta was a random name, and Tahashi is a shortened version of your name." InuYasha rolled his eyes and got on his motorcycle. Kagome stood there.

"Get on damn it."

"Where're you taking me?"

"We have a gang meeting in half an hour, so we're going to Miroku's place again." Kagome slumped, and then got on.

"Why couldn't you schedule a meeting after my school ends?" Kagome whined. InuYasha started the motorcycle.

"Why would I care? Frankly, I think any other person would be glad to be taken out of class. And for Advanced Geometry too."

"Don't you care about grades?" Kagome asked as InuYasha drove off. He smirked.

"You're talking to a high school dropout, wench." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So." InuYasha yelled, so Kagome could hear. "Why did you help cover up my name?" Kagome smiled.

"Cause you killed the spider." InuYasha sighed as the light turned green and they drove off again.

"Figures." He said, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, but InuYasha ignored her. He just sped up, and Kagome gripped tighter around his waist. Kagome was surprised how fit he was. His waist was so small… just like hers. Soon, they arrived at Miroku's, and InuYasha stopped. Kagome got off quickly with her school bag, and InuYasha got off after. He turned to face Kagome with his face screwed.

"What?" Kagome asked. InuYasha leaned over and sniffed at her.

"No way…" InuYasha muttered. Kagome stared at him.

"What?" InuYasha opened his mouth, but no words came out. Kagome grew impatient.

"What?" She asked again. InuYasha sighed.

"You'll find out." InuYasha said, and walked toward Miroku's front door. Kagome followed him.

"Tell me!" InuYasha didn't say anything. "TELL ME!" InuYasha stopped in front of the door, and Kagome almost bumped into him as he turned around.

"Don't fucking tell anyone." He warned. Kagome nodded her head. InuYasha growled, and looked away.

"So? What is it?" Kagome asked. InuYasha turned and faced her with a frown.

"You're pregnant."

………………………………………………………………………

Miroku and Koga got out all the sake and up them on the table for the meeting. They got some beer and alcohol as well, but mostly sake. Sango arrived with Shippo, and Ginta arrived with Hakkaku not long after.

"Where's InuYasha?" Shippo asked. Miroku smiled.

"He went to get Kagome for the meeting." Everyone took a space in the couch as Menomaru, Hiten, Manten, and Ayame arrived. Ayame took a seat next to Koga, who ended up sitting on his lap. Bankotsu and Suikotsu came after a few beers were gone.

"Sorry we're late, InuYasha-Sama." Suikotsu said as they arrived.

"InuYasha isn't here yet." Koga replied bluntly. After a few good minutes of talking and drinking, they heard something outside.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Miroku got up and headed for the door.

"Must be Kagome and InuYasha." He announced. They all nodded in agreement as Miroku unlocked the door.

………………………………………………………………………

"Do you _have _to shout so loud? My ears are sensitive, ya know." InuYasha complained.

"Of all the things! You had to do this to me!" Kagome said, glaring at him with fogged up eyes.

"Don't blame me! Blame Miroku!" InuYasha shouted back. The door swung open, and the two turned to see Miroku.

"Blame me for what?" He said with a grin. InuYasha looked like he could kill, and Kagome looked like she was about to have a break-down. Miroku just smiled innocently, and walked away. InuYasha and Kagome got in and InuYasha slammed the door behind them. Miroku sat back down on one of the couches, as InuYasha came into view with a mad Kagome. Everyone decided to not ask any questions. He growled, and then sighed.

"Meeting will start later. Knock yourselves out." He waved his hand in back of him and left the gang with Kagome.

"What's going on?" Ginta asked.

"I don't know." Hakkaku replied.

"You don't know anything." Koga retorted. Ayame giggled. Ginta and Hakkaku gave him a cold stare as they took sake from the table. Hiten and Manten joined, along with Suikotsu. Bankotsu didn't take anything, but polish his Banryuu. Menomaru stared at him.

"I swear you're in love with that thing." Bankotsu glared at him.

"PERVERT!"

SLAP.

"That's gotta hurt." Shippo commented.

………………………………………………………………

InuYasha took Kagome back to the same bedroom that they slept in on Saturday. Kagome sat down, and InuYasha stayed standing.

"We're going to abort." InuYasha said.

"NO!" Kagome countered.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to kill some new baby that's inside of me just because you don't want it!" Kagome shouted.

"Of course I want them! It's you who doesn't!" Kagome paused.

"Them?"

"Twins. I dunno the gender, but we have a pair of fucking twins." Kagome gawked.

"Either way, we are NOT aborting." Kagome fumed.

"Fine. Whatever."

"But the twins might be defected." InuYasha turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome glared at him.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? How many drugs have you taken? Even _once _counts." InuYasha sighed.

"Okay. I've tried cigarettes, hated them. Then marijuana, pot, tobacco, and all that crap. Didn't like smoking anything. They tasted like shit. Then I had some 'inhalants'. Someone gave me ecstasy once, but that didn't really effect me. I started drinking sake when I was five, alcohol when I was thirteen, and beer when I dropped out of high school three years ago. Before that I've taken heroin before. I've wanted to try steroids, but it smelled like shit, so I left that alone. Besides that I've also had speed, Ionamin, crack cocaine, cigars, binge drinks, but I usually just drink a lot of booze. You know, wine, beer, sake, alcohol, champagne, and all that stuff…" Kagome's head was spinning with all those drugs. She sighed.

"It'll be a miracle if the twins come out healthy and problem-free." Kagome groaned. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"They'll be fine. Demons have a faster and stronger metabolism. Our DNA also changes everyday, to keep ourselves living. So, I should _think _that the kids will be fine." He concluded.

"How did this happen?" Kagome asked. InuYasha shrugged. Kagome laid down on the bed.

"I'm so lost…" Kagome muttered. "I need you right now."

"Are you talking to me?" InuYasha asked, quite surprised. Kagome shot him a look.

"No. Just… someone else." Kagome sighed, getting back up.

"Who?"

"Just someone that… never mind." Kagome got up, but InuYasha pulled her back down.

"Tell me, bitch." Kagome gave him a cold stare, but InuYasha's eyes flashed red, and Kagome backed down.

"He was someone who helped me when I was lost a long time ago. I never found him again, but he helped me a lot… and I need his help right now."

"Why?" InuYasha asked, interested.

"Well, my dad died, my mother died, I lost my home, I have a part time job while trying to keep my grades up, I just got into a fierce gang, how I still don't know, and I'm pregnant. Seriously. All these problems come up when my mom leaves. Besides that, I still want to go to college, but I have twins in me, and I'm already an outcast at school. Everyone'll think I'm some whore once they find out I'm pregnant. But this wouldn't have happened if my two best friends didn't move away five months ago." Kagome was in the brim of tears, and InuYasha sat there with a frown. He knew that half the things were his fault. He usually didn't do this… but…

"I'll track him down." He said. Kagome looked up at him.

"What?"

"Do you have anything that belongs to him? If I get his scent, I'll be able to find him." He offered. Kagome paused.

"I have his sweater… but why are you suddenly helping me?"

"Because you didn't tell them my name." Kagome smiled. InuYasha smirked as he got up. "Besides. You have more problems than I have booze." Kagome gave him a playful glare.

"That's exaggerating."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aww... I think they're FINALLY starting to get along. :D So... how did you like it? Was it good?

Review if you want! I love reviews! Absolutely wub them!

**Reviewers: Roshanta Redditt - Emeraldxx -** **Miko-Sakurako - minirowan - Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan - MangasFan**

**Special Thanks to: **Roshanta Redditt- for reviewing three times, and re-reading the chapter. ---- MangasFan- for reviewing three times, and being the first reviewer ---- minirowan- for reading multiple stories written by me.

**Characters yet to come:** Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou, Izayoi, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Goshinki, Kageromaru, Jeromaru, and others... probably Myouga and Totosai... MAYBE

**NEXT TIME: Old Memories Both Good and Bad **

_InuYasha finds out that Kagome's 'lost friend' is easier to track down that he expected. That revives old memories, and InuYasha tells Kagome the truth about her mother's death. Will they still get along?_

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	5. Old Memories Both Good and Bad

**HeyHey Peoplez! -smiles- Thankies for all the awesome reviews! So, I have another chapter up for you guys, so I hope you'll like it! **

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own InuYasha the anime/manga/whatever else there is.

**Status: **OnGoing -- Alternate Universe -- Non-OOC

**Pairings: **InuYasha and Kagome - Sango and Miroku - others not yet decided

**Full Summary: **Kagome is walking home from work one day, and finds something, or someone, that will turn her life around. Along the way, she meets new people and discovers new things. But with every wrong step she takes, takes a toll on her.

**Chapter Summary:** InuYasha finds out that Kagome's 'lost friend' is easier to track down that he expected. That revives old memories, and InuYasha tells Kagome the truth about her mother's death. Will they still get along?

**InuYasha:** Kagome's pregnant?

**Kagome:** I know! I don't believe it!

**InuYasha:** With my pups?

**Kagome:** GAH! Of all things to write...

**InuYasha:** I mated with Kagome?

**Kagome:** Yeah. Duh. That's the cause of the pups...

**InuYasha:** o.O

**Kagome:** --X

**On with the story... **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Five- Old Memories Both Good and Bad**

"I have his sweater… but why are you suddenly helping me?"

"Because you didn't tell them my name." Kagome smiled. InuYasha smirked as he got up. "Besides. You have more problems than I have booze." Kagome gave him a playful glare.

"That's exaggerating." They walked down Miroku's stairs and into the living, and saw everyone drinking, and half the people passed out. Kagome sweat dropped, and InuYasha sighed.

"Is this what always happens?" Kagome asked. InuYasha shook his head.

"Nope. Only on the days that I let them do whatever they want. But…" InuYasha walked up to Miroku.

"Yo." Miroku's face was slightly pink, and Sango was next to him, already drunk.

"Hey InuYasha! Get some sake!" Miroku said, and drank some. InuYasha pulled the bottle away and glared at Miroku.

"How many did you fucking drink?" Miroku held up his hands and wiggled them up and down, as if he was counting.

"Uh… 1…4…8….3….10…7… uh… what's after seven?" InuYasha rolled his eyes and went to Kagome.

"Most likely, he drank twenty some bottles." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh My God!" InuYasha raised a brow.

"Is that a bad thing? Ginta and Hakkaku can get up to fifty in a blink."

"Fifty?"

"Yeah… c'mon. Let's go." Kagome followed InuYasha outside.

"You're… you're not like them……are you?" Kagome asked as she got on InuYasha's motorcycle. InuYasha smirked.

"Yeah right. I drink everyday. For me to get drunk, ya need to get me rolling with a hundred." Kagome's jaw dropped. "Relax… I don't usually drink that much."

"But… you can fit all that in your stomach?"

"Of course. Bright side of demons is we have a fast metabolism, and can eat almost anything." Kagome was speechless, and the rest of the trip was silent. When they arrived at the apartment, Kagome was taken up to her place from the window. InuYasha opened the window and brought them in. Kagome got down.

"You know people might think we're breaking in…" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Like they'll really give a damn about that." Kagome went into her bedroom, and InuYasha followed. He was rather surprised that the place was so small. And aside from that, the apartment looked rather empty. Kagome got a box out of her closet.

"Wow… this thing is a fucking dust collector."

"Well, I haven't opened it in a while." Kagome brushed the dust off and opened the box. InuYasha looked in, and sweat dropped.

"What is all this crap?" Kagome eyed him.

"It's my memory box. I couldn't bring everything when I moved in, so I just kept the important things. InuYasha rummaged through it. It was a big box too. InuYasha saw a photograph of a mother, father, and a little girl.

_Must be a family photo…she looks kinda cute… and familiar. Hold on… _InuYasha stared closely at the picture. In back of the three was a huge tree, and a well house. _This place…_He put the photo down and looked at what else was there. He picked up a newspaper. _What's this? _The headline read: **Car Accident Occurred: Aftermath of Twenty-Six Injured, One Killed **

"That's how my mom died." Kagome interrupted. InuYasha looked up, and Kagome pointed at the picture that went with it. InuYasha's eyes widened. There in the picture, were a crowd of cars blocking the whole road. One went into the wall, and one…

_That's my car… that Ferrari that I broke and then gave to the dump… _InuYasha blinked a few times. _So that's how a car accident looks from the sky…_InuYasha looked at the article.

_Just yesterday, a terrible car accident took place in front of the shrine house. Twenty-six were injured and one killed. The cause of the accident was a crazy drunk driver behind the wheel of a red Ferrari. Unfortunately, when police and ambulance came, the red Ferrari was there, but the owner could not be found. This was the most terrible car accident ever occurred at this side of Tokyo, Japan. That might also happened to be a raining night, and we believe that's what made the car swerve down the street onto its opposite road, onto the sidewalk, and into a tree, injuring many pedestrians and drivers. The most damaged car was a champagne Toyota Camry that belonged to one of the owners of the shrine, Mrs. Korayi Higurashi, mother of a sixteen year old child Kagome Higurashi. _

InuYasha's reading was interrupted.

"They never found that person. The drunk driver." InuYasha looked up at Kagome. "After a few weeks, they gave up. I still wanted to find them, but I didn't have enough money to pay them to continue." InuYasha swallowed, and Kagome continued. "After that… I did some… things."

"What things?" Kagome looked into the box and then pulled out another newspaper clipping. InuYasha took it. The headline said: **Girl Kills Pedestrians Within Half a Mile **InuYasha raised a brow.

_Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi killed pedestrians within half a mile in diameter size. Kagome, whose parents both died, lives alone in a part of Tokyo. Kagome's mother, Korayi Hirgurashi, died two months earlier from the severe car accident. Kyoki Yamamoto, 21 year old that was injured from the girl describes what happened. _

"_I was walking along the sidewalk, when I saw a swirling pink light. Curiously, I went to see what it was, only to find a cry girl giving off a crazy amount of energy. I ran away as fast as possible, so I only got minimal damage." Kagome Higurashi says this: "I am so sorry about what happened to everyone. I didn't mean to kill any of them. It was just a sudden blast of energy… I don't even know where it came from." Tokyo Law Department states that it was 'just an accident.' _

"_Her mother and father died already. This is something no child should suffer. Aside from that, most mikos at her age are not strong enough to control their powers, and a shrine girl is no exception." _

InuYasha's eyes widened. _So this is what I miss when I don't watch the damned news…_Kagome smiled a weak smile as she looked back in the box.

"Here." Kagome said. InuYasha looked up and saw a gray jacket that looked like it was for a little kid. But there was something familiar about that jacket.

"Where'd you get this jacket?" InuYasha asked.

"This is the jacket that the boy gave me." Kagome replied. InuYasha's jaw dropped. _That's my jacket…_

"Do you think you can find him?" Kagome asked hopefully. InuYasha smiled, and held out his hand. Kagome looked at it. _His hand… if it was smaller, it'd be just like…_She looked up, and saw a smirking InuYasha.

"And all this time, I thought I lost my favorite jacket for good." Kagome smiled, and tears formed. She couldn't help it. InuYasha gawked.

"Why're you crying?" Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"These are happy tears. You have no idea how long I've waited to find you." InuYasha sweat dropped. _And I was just looking for my jacket…_He pat her back, and after a while, she let go, and chuckled.

"Sorry I got your leather jacket wet." InuYasha looked at his shoulder, and saw tear drops rolling down. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"You're too damn sensitive." InuYasha spat. Kagome smiled a weak smile.

"What happened?" He looked up.

"What'dya mean?"

"Why do you kill so many people?" Kagome asked. InuYasha crossed his arms.

"What does it matter?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Of course it matters! You're being chased by the police, and so many people are killed."

"Police? You really think the police give a damn? The police don't give SHIT." InuYasha spat, his temper rising. "They didn't give shit when Sesshoumaru's mother died, and they won't give shit for anyone else. They go around pretending they care about people, but really they don't even want their job. You get any damn police to come here and say that I'm InuYasha Takahashi, they'll run away scared shitless and do nothing about it." Kagome paused. Suddenly the childhood savior didn't seem to be everything she hoped to be.

"Let me ask you something. You think the police really tried when they looked for your drunk driver?" Kagome nodded.

"They said that they worked endless nights… and—."

"Bullshit. They don't need endless nights to find someone. I'll bet you anything they found the person, but were too scared to do any shit about it." Kagome's eyes widened.

"No… they would have told me… they would have said something…"

"Really think they would? Would they really tell you that the guy who was drunk driving that stormy night of the new moon and killed your damned mother was someone that happened to be everyone's nightmare in this part of town?" Kagome glared at him.

"What're you saying? By what I hear, I think you know who the drunk driver is." InuYasha paused, and looked away. Kagome blinked. "You do… don't you." InuYasha glared at her.

"Keh. I've said too much." InuYasha stood up and walked out the bedroom. Kagome followed him.

"InuYasha… you know who it is… please tell me." Kagome pleaded. InuYasha glared at her, and pushed her away.

"Some things are better off not knowing, Kagome." Kagome stared hard at him.

"You've changed… after so many years… from helping to murdering."

"How would you know? You didn't even talk to me that night when you got lost. How would you know if I've changed or not?"

"InuYasha… who is an aristocrat assassin, and still helps people? InuYasha… you've changed."

"So what if I've changed? Every goddamn fucking thing in this world changes. I'm no different. Just because I helped you once in your lifetime doesn't mean I won't fucking murder you the next morning." Tears started dropping down Kagome's face.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered. _So this is the father of my twins…_

"Damn bitch. Stop crying!" Kagome wiped her eyes.

"I'll cry if I want to!" InuYasha growled. Kagome started sobbing, and InuYasha eased a bit.

"Kagome…"

"What!" Kagome shouted. "Are you going to threaten to murder me again?" InuYasha paused.

"Kagome… stop crying!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome wiped her eyes, and glared at him. InuYasha glared back.

"What?" Kagome asked. InuYasha sighed.

"Why were you crying anyways, bitch?"

"What do you think? I'm going to give birth to twins, and the father is a gang leader and murderer who just said that he would kill me if he wanted to! Is there something else I should know about?" Kagome bit back. InuYasha looked away. _Should I tell her? Damn it no… she'll start her damn crying again. That bitch… _

"InuYasha?"

"What?" Kagome sighed.

"I just wanted you to tell me who killed my mother." Kagome reminded him. InuYasha frowned. "Please InuYasha? It'll be the only thing I'll ask of you. I've been wanting to know for more than a year…" InuYasha glared at her.

"Fine damn it." Kagome smiled. "But… you cannot cry." Kagome nodded. InuYasha sighed. _I am such a fucking retard…_

"I'm a half demon, which means that I change into human on the night of every new moon. The night that your mother died… was a new moon. I was drinking that day, and since I was human, my metabolism wasn't as good… and so… as I was driving home…" Kagome's eyes widened, as InuYasha trailed off. Kagome ran into her bed room and locked the door.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted. He heard stomping, and the door opened. Kagome opened the door and threw the jacket at him.

"DON'T. Talk to me until the twins come out." Kagome said, and slammed the door. InuYasha growled, clenching the jacket.

…………………………………………………

_I don't believe it…InuYasha is the same person that owns the jacket… and the same one that killed my mother… and the same one that I'm having my child with. Is Tokyo really that small? _

THUD.

Kagome looked up, and glared at InuYasha.

"You broke my door!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha walked in.

"Does it matter?"

"Not everyone has money like you and can just fix a door as if it was part of their allowance!" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"You don't need to finish! I already know what you were going to say. You were the one that killed my mother. The same one that owns that jacket, and the same one that is the father of my twins. What more is there to say?"

"They're _our _twins, damn it!" Kagome stood up from her bed.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be the one cleaning after them and taking care of them while you go off and murder more people!"

"Will you just SHUT UP? You didn't even give me a damn chance to say sorry!"

Silence.

_I think I said that too loud…_

_He… said sorry? I didn't even know that was part of his vocabulary…_

"InuYasha…"

"Keh. Whatever." InuYasha walked out of the bedroom. Kagome walked out after him, only to see no one. Kagome sighed. _I think he left…_She walked to the window and looked out. She was about to leave when something swung down the window, in front of her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

SLAP.

InuYasha raised a brow, as Kagome panted.

"Don't… scare me… like that." InuYasha laughed as he jumped down and back in. He sat next to her at the table.

"You didn't even give me a chance to say 'boo'…" Kagome glared at him. InuYasha smirked.

"Whatever."

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." InuYasha boasted. Kagome rolled her eyes. InuYasha took her hand.

"C'mon. Let's go back to Miroku's. Knowing him, he should be finished being drunk." Before Kagome could resist, she was already pulled away and out the window.

………………………………………………

"Alright everyone! You should be finished getting drunk, so listen up." Everyone looked up at InuYasha some were pink faced, and some were still drinking.

"Bankotsu! Suikotsu! Put the damn booze down!" They obeyed. InuYasha looked at Kagome who was by his side.

"Okay. Kagome has an important announcement to make, so you guys shut the fu—Where are Ginta and Hakkaku?" Everyone pointed to the lump next to the couch. InuYasha went over to Ginta and Hakakku, and a vein appeared.

THUD

KICK

PUNCH

"OW!" Ginta got off Hakkaku and they looked up at InuYasha.

"Yo InuYasha!"

"Hey InuYasha, waz up?" InuYasha crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"Anyone know how much they drank?" Koga was the first to speak up.

"Who the hell would know? Everyone else was drunk until an hour ago!"

"Shut up wolf. I was just asking."

"Yeah, well either way, no one would know, cause the bottles are scattered everywhere." Koga explained. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Ginta and Hakkaku can continue dozing off with booze, but everyone else better fucking PAY ATTENTION." There was a pause, and all eyes were on Kagome and InuYasha. He looked at Kagome with a smirk. "Alright. Tell them." Kagome cocked his head.

"Tell them what?" Kagome asked.

"Tell them what I told you this morning."

"But I thought you said to not tell anyone."

"I changed my damn mind, okay? So just fucking tell them!" Kagome glared at him, and then smiled at the gang.

"Hi everyone." Kagome started. There was silence, and Kagome felt rather… nervous. The last time everyone looked at her was when the accident happened.

"Well, um… as you know, Miroku had InuYasha do his part of the bet…"

"How'd it go?" Miroku asked, grinning.

"_Continue_ Kagome." InuYasha said, eyeing Miroku.

"Anyways…" there was a long pause, because Kagome was thinking about how to put it. After a minute or so, an anime vein popped on InuYasha's head.

"What's taking so damn long?"

"I don't know how to say it in front of everyone…" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Kagome's pregnant. We have twins. I'm a father. End of story."

Silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:D So... how did you like it? Was it good?

Review if you want! I love reviews! Absolutely wub them!

**Reviewers: Inuyasha's Dream Weaver - boomerboom** **- Roshanta Redditt - Emeraldxx -** **Miko-Sakurako - minirowan - Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan - MangasFan**

**Special Thanks to: **Roshanta Redditt- for reviewing so many times, and reading multiple stories by me! ---- MangasFan- for reviewing many times, and being the first reviewer ---- minirowan- for reading multiple stories written by me, and reviewing.

**Characters yet to come:** Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou, Izayoi, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Goshinki, Kageromaru, Jeromaru, Myouga and Totosai and others...

**NEXT TIME: Kidnapped with a Gun **

_Kagome's part of the gang now. As part of the gang, she needs to know how to use their guns. So, what now? Lessons of course. Only thing... nothing seems to go right with Kagome these days..._

**Kagome: **What's that supposed to mean?

**InuYasha: **It means I'm going to do my job and protect you from whatever...

**Kagome:** ... yay?

**InuYasha:** Where's Kikyo? What happened to her?

**Kagome: **-- She died. Didn't you read that?

**InuYasha: **... Oh...

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	6. Kidnapped with a Gun

**Hey! -smiles- I'm back with yet another chapter! I hope you'll like this one... cause it took me a while to type it... **

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own InuYasha the anime/manga/whatever else there is.

**Status: **OnGoing -- Alternate Universe -- Non-OOC

**Pairings: **InuYasha and Kagome - Sango and Miroku - others not yet decided

**Full Summary: **Kagome is walking home from work one day, and finds something, or someone, that will turn her life around. Along the way, she meets new people and discovers new things. But with every wrong step she takes, takes a toll on her.

**Chapter Summary:** Kagome's part of the gang now. As part of the gang, she needs to know how to use their guns. So, what now? Lessons of course. Only thing... nothing seems to go right with Kagome these days...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Six- Kidnapped with a Gun**

"I don't know how to say it in front of everyone…" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Kagome's pregnant. We have twins. I'm a father. End of story."

Silence.

After a few good seconds, laughter came from Miroku. Everyone stared at him.

"That's a good joke, InuYasha." Miroku said. "But what's the real announcement?"

"That was it you bozo." InuYasha spat.

"Really?" Miroku gaped. He looked at Kagome. "But she's not getting a stomach…"

"Nah. I smell it." Koga said. "They are twins. But we won't know the gender for another few months, I'm guessing by the smell." Everyone gasped.

"My god, Kagome!"

"InuYasha… of all people…"

"I don't believe it."

"Are you going to get married?"

"You're staying in our gang right?"

"Do you need a babysitter? I need money…"

InuYasha glared at everyone, and they shut up right away. Kagome was surprised that everyone was so scared of him. Now that she noticed, she was the only one that talked back at him or anything.

"C'mon Kagome. Let's go." InuYasha said. Kagome glared at him.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"No. Do you understand that word?" Kagome spat. Everyone's jaw dropped. InuYasha growled.

"Let's _go_."

"So you don't understand 'no'. Well, no is the opposite of yes, and is when someone objects to something. Or do you not understand the word 'object' either?" Kagome fumed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" Kagome yelled. "Wrong with me. You're asking if there's something wrong with me? There's something wrong with YOU! Did you _really _think that I'd just be happy that the father of my children is the murderer of my mother?" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Not this again."

"Yes this again. You took away the most important person in my life away from me." Kagome yelled. "As if loosing a father was bad enough. You are such a selfish and obnoxious jerk!" She ran out to the backyard. It was silent after the slam. No one dare swallow or move, let alone speak. InuYasha grumbled something incoherently that nobody heard and went off after Kagome. When they heard the door close, did they start talking again.

"I think InuYasha loves her." Miroku said.

"That's obvious." Sango spat.

"I doubt Kagome will love him though." Koga said blatantly. Everyone nodded.

"I knew letting Kagome join was a mistake." Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" asked Menomaru.

"The same thing might happen again." Miroku replied.

"You mean the same thing that happened with Kikyo?" Bankotsu asked. Miroku nodded.

"But Kagome's stronger than that. And she knows right from wrong." Ayame said. "I think."

"You think. Well, InuYasha thought the same thing about Kikyo." Miroku said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he got slapped by Sango. He turned to face a red faced Sango.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked.

"Weren't you the one that made them sleep together?" Sango accused. Miroku smiled innocently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted. He smelled tears coming from the patio beside the pool. He quickly ran over, and Kagome turned around.

"What?" InuYasha frowned.

"I thought you forgave me for that!" Kagome eyed him.

"Would you forgive me if I killed your mother?" InuYasha looked away.

"I said sorry. It's not like I meant to do it."

"Yeah, but you still did it! You knew it was the night of the new moon. You knew that you would be driving on the street drunk! Why did you?"

"I don't exactly care who I kill, you know!" Kagome wiped away her tears.

"Exactly. You don't care, so I shouldn't care either." InuYasha raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want children whose father will be you." Kagome spat. "I'm going to abort." InuYasha gaped.

"_NANIII?_" InuYasha yelled. Kagome stood still, unfazed by the loudness.

"I don't care InuYasha. I can't care about everything. You certainly didn't care, so why should I?" Kagome said curtly. "It's not like you would actually take care of the children anyways. I'll have to drop out of school and take care of them while you go off and set no good example. I figure it's not good anyways." InuYasha was silent. This was the first time in a long time had he not be able to yell at someone and intimidate them to get what he wanted.

"Kagome… c'mon. I won't be _that _bad of a father…"

"Oh really?" Kagome asked. "Name one thing that you would do to be a good father besides support us with a whole bunch of money." InuYasha stayed silent.

_Kagome's going to win this fight… I just know it… _

"See? Nothing. So why should I keep the children? You even molested me!"

"I did not!"

"It was forced! If you didn't molest or rape me, then what did you do? Subdue me or something?" Kagome shouted. InuYasha rubbed his ears.

_God she can yell loud. _

"Miroku made—."

"You always blame Miroku! You're _his _leader. If you really didn't want to, you could have told him no! It was just a stupid bet! I admit, at first, I wanted to kill Miroku as well, but you can't. Keep. Blaming. Him. Since when was it the other way around, and you listened to Miroku, or anyone else for that matter?"

"Keh." InuYasha spat. "I just came out to see if you were alright. You don't need to fucking bite my head off." He turned around, and went back in. Kagome sat by the pool and looked at her face in the reflection.

_Kami… mom… what have I gotten myself into? _She buried her face in her hands and groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks past, and Kagome's a month pregnant now. She hadn't been talking to InuYasha much. InuYasha didn't really talk to her either. Miroku was always the one that took her to the gang meetings now, and even there, they stayed apart from one another. No one else dared to say anything about it, but during this time, Kagome made a few friends, Ayame, Sango, Koga, Miroku, and Shippo. Menomaru and Suikotsu scared the hell out of her. Hiten and Manten weren't really friendly either. Bankotsu talked to her here and there, but not much. Ginta and Hakkaku were also Kagome's friends, when they weren't drunk.

One night, Kagome slept over at Miroku's house, as did everyone else, seeing as the gang meeting went late into the night. Three o'clock in the morning. There was a knock on the door, and woke Kagome up.

"Come in." She said wearily. Sango came in.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hey Sango." Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned. Sango sat on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"Did I wake you?" Kagome nodded.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 1:30 pm." Kagome sighed.

"I have to go back to my apartment and do my homework…" Kagome said. "And then I have an appointment with the doctor in a week…" Sango's head shot up.

"What for?"

"Abortion."

"You're seriously going to abort your children?" Kagome nodded.

"I'm not ready Sango. I'm only seventeen, and I still want to go to college. I have to start submitting forms in a few months…" Kagome said. Sango sighed.

"I don't think you should abort. They are lives inside your body, Kagome."

"But I don't want to raise up terrible children. I can't handle it without a father…"

"But you have InuYasha…"

"Like he's any help." Kagome fumed. There was silence, and Kagome spoke up. "So was there a reason that you came in?" Sango nodded.

"You have to learn how to use our guns." Kagome paused for a moment.

"Guns? But I don't even know how to use a regular one…" Sango smiled.

"They aren't _that _much different. Just a little bit." Kagome sighed.

"Do I have to Sango?" Sango nodded.

"InuYasha's orders."

"Then no." Kagome said bluntly.

"Kagome…"

"No. I'm not doing anything for that dog. It's good enough I actually agree to stay in this gang…"

"Please Kagome…" Sango pleaded. "If I don't follow through InuYasha's orders… he'll punish me." Kagome's eyes shot open.

"What?" Sango nodded.

"Everyone in the gang has to listen to what he says." Kagome raised a brow.

"Why not start a revolution or something?" Sango shook her head.

"No… InuYasha's not a dictator or anything. He's a great leader. He's just scary to everyone, but he still acts as if we're a family. He cares about us, and doesn't do anything _too _reckless, it's just he can be very scary when we don't listen. Everyone thinks he just tries to keep order so nothing will go wrong and fall apart." Sango said. Kagome was surprised that InuYasha actually had a good reputation.

"And…" Sango continued. "You're the first person that InuYasha hasn't been able to intimidate, because he cares about his children. So you should consider yourself lucky." She joked. Kagome smiled.

"Alright, alright, Sango. I'll go to that gun lesson of yours." Kagome caved in. Sango smiled.

"Get changed and meet me in the backyard."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got downstairs and went to the backyard and found Sango.

"Hey. C'mon." She gestured to follow her, and Kagome obeyed. They went around the pool and past the patio to a clearing with trees and a pond. It looked like a mini-park. Kagome gaped.

"Oh wow…" Kagome said. Sango smiled.

"I said the same thing when I took my lesson…" Sango got four guns out. Kagome turned to Sango.

"What made you join the gang?" Kagome asked. Sango paused for a moment, and a sad look dawned upon her.

"The Demons Gang, or youkai, have an enemy, the Incarnates." Kagome nodded.

"I've heard of them. They're all over the news as well…" Sango nodded her head.

"Yeah. Well, they killed my parents a few months ago… and they took my brother with them. I don't know if he's still alive…" Sango paused for a moment. "Miroku heard this, because he's always on the Incarnates tail on their latest crime, and he told InuYasha. The whole 'I'm a demon slayer' and everything, and suggested that I'd join. I guess InuYasha agreed, because the next thing I knew, I passed the initiation." Kagome nodded in understanding.

_She's trying to get her brother back…_

Sango sighed, and then smiled.

"Anyways… Kagome…" She gestured her to take a gun. Kagome took it. "This is a regular gun." Kagome nodded. Sango held another gun in her hand.

"I'm holding the same one as yours. So what you do is you hold it like this… then you load the bullets this way." Sango showed her how to put the bullets in and load it. "Then you press this to make sure it's secure. After that, you pull this down…" They pulled it down at the same time. "Good. Now look for something to aim at." Kagome looked around. There was a lake… a fence, a pole. A couple of trees, and… InuYasha talking to Miroku and Koga. There was a birdbath, and a gate, and a few bushes.

"If I were you…" Sango said. "I'd aim at that tree over there." She said, pointing over to a tree. Kagome blinked, and then took aim, but not at the tree.

"Got your aim?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Okay. Now all you do is hold it like this… position your arms this way, and then you pull the trigger." Sango shot hers, and the bullet went straight into the tree. Kagome nodded in understanding, and positioned her self just like Sango. InuYasha turned around, eyes wide, and ducked just in time as Kagome shot the bullet. InuYasha fell on the ground, as the bullet made a hole in the wall next to him. Koga turned to see Kagome smirking, and Miroku went to help InuYasha up.

"What the hell was that for?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome smiled and put down the gun.

"Oh, I'm sorry… it was an _accident._" InuYasha glared at her, but said nothing and left with Koga and Miroku to the pool area. Kagome turned to Sango, who just stared at her.

"Was that good, Sango?" Sango blinked, and smiled.

"Yeah. You have good aim for a first-time user." She complimented. Kagome smiled, and Sango put those down, and handed Kagome a different one.

"This one is a special made gun." Sango introduced. Kagome looked down at the gun she was holding.

"It's… lighter." Sango nodded.

"The bullets that we use for this are different as well, and these guns have a special lock, so if you aren't part of the gang, this gun is one you can't use." Sango took the other gun, and held it.

"Okay, you still load the bullets in the same way. After that, you lock this down. Then you push this, and pull this down…" Sango showed her, and then Kagome copied. "Then, you turn this… the lock. You turn this and then you push it in." Kagome looked in amazement, and did what Sango did. Sango nodded.

"Then, you just pull the trigger." Sango held the gun in one hand, and shot the bullet. It hit the tree again, and Sango turned to Kagome. Kagome smiled and aimed her gun at InuYasha again. InuYasha figured it out this time, and when Kagome shot the bullet, InuYasha was already in the air. Koga and Miroku were looking up at InuYasha.

"Ha. You can't hit me bitch." Another bullet was shot that caught InuYasha off guard. He lost his place in the air, and fell into the pool. Koga and Kagome laughed as Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. InuYasha got out of the pool, splashing water onto the cement walk.

"You. Bitch." InuYasha growled. Kagome stuck a tongue out. "If you didn't have my children, I would have done something already…" Kagome smirked and patted her stomach.

"I guess I shouldn't abort then, so I'll be safe." She joked.

"So you hold mutts inside you?" A voice asked. Everyone turned around, and InuYasha growled, pulling out Tetsusaiga right away.

"What do you want here, Naraku?" InuYasha asked. The rest of the gang immediately came out of Miroku's house and prepared themselves. Naraku smirked.

"I just wanted to have some fun." He said. A few demons came from behind him. Naraku turned his gaze to Kagome. "I guess you'll be fun." He shot a tentacle at her, and picked up a screaming Kagome. InuYasha raised his sword. It turned red, and dissipated Naraku's barrier.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Yellow streaks formed and it cut off quite a few of Naraku's tentacles.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at Kanna, who used her mirror and reflected it. Sango got hit in the stomach and fell backwards.

"Sango!" Miroku rushed to Sango's side. Demons appeared, and went towards them. Hundreds of demons. Koga kicked and punched a few away. Manten and Hiten thunder shocked most of them. Remains were in the air, and the alive demons devoured them, making themselves stronger. Miroku took off his prayer beads.

"Kazanna!" He shouted. The wind tunnel in his right hand burst open, and the demons flew in, until…

"Miroku! Watch out! It's Saimyoushou!" Miroku closed his hand right away, and the Saimyoushou buzzed in front of his face.

"We'll take care of them." Bankotsu said. He and Suikotsu went towards them, when a beast appeared.

"Get past me first." Goshinki growled.

InuYasha sliced the tentacle one last time, and got Kagome free. He put Kagome safely on the ground, but didn't say anything.

"I'll get you into shreds this time, Naraku." InuYasha spat, and then went towards him, but Kagura stepped in front.

"Fuujin no Mai." She swung her fan, and blades formed. InuYasha blocked them with his Tetsusaiga, but a little blood spilled. Kagura smirked, and so did InuYasha. He jumped in the air.

"Hijin Ketsusou!" Red blades came and went toward Kagura, cutting her sleeves. She frowned, and swiped her fan.

"Ryuujin no Mai." Tornadoes formed.

"Bakurayuuha!" InuYasha smashed his sword down, and the tornado went back to Kagura. When it disappeared, Kagome came back outside from the house with her bow and arrows. She aimed for Naraku, when two figures came out.

"What a pretty girl…" Kageromaru said. Kagome shuddered at its voice.

"Yes… very pretty indeed…" Jeromaru said, smirking. Kagome gulped, when a bolt of lightening went towards them. Kagome turned and saw Manten closing his mouth. Kagome smiled as if to say thank you, and then turned her attention back to Naraku.

"Sango… Sango… are you alright?" Miroku asked. Sango's eyes slowly opened, and saw a worried Miroku in front of her. She smiled as she sat up.

"I'm fine…" She replied.

SLAP.

"This is so not the time!" Sango fumed. Miroku smiled innocently. Koga was helping Bankotsu and Suikotsu battle Goshinki, but since he could read minds, that wasn't much help.

A little boy with purple hair holding a long halberd was facing Hiten and Manten.

Where are Ginta and Hakkaku you ask? They're drunk.

Kagome was about to shoot her arrow, when Naraku turned into his spider form, and she screamed. Shippo came over.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked quickly. Kagome pointed to Naraku.

"NO ONE TOLD ME HE'S A SPIDER!" InuYasha growled.

"Oh shut up already and shoot!"

"Pay attention to me, InuYasha!" Kagura yelled. She swiped her fan. InuYasha growled.

"Fine. Kaze no Kizu!" They went flying over to Kagura, and Kanna appeared. She reflected it, and it went towards InuYasha. He quickly hid behind his Tetsusaiga, and in the end, he got his own blood all over him, but he was still alive. Kagome was worried now.

_What if my arrow gets rebounded? _That thought took too long, as a hand grabbed her from behind. She dropped her bow, and her arrows fell. InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"Kagome!" He ran towards her, when a tentacle flew out.

"Sankontessou!" He cut the tentacle quickly, and the remains went onto the ground. "Musou! Let go of Kagome now!" Musou smirked as he disappeared with Kagome. InuYasha stood there, gaping.

"…Kagome?"

"I'm still here, InuYasha." Naraku spat. InuYasha growled.

"Everyone! Get back." InuYasha's gang right away understood what he was going to do, and went behind him.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha yelled. Naraku smirked.

"Don't worry. She's quite safe with Musou and Kohaku. For now." Naraku replied. Sango's eyes widened at one of the names.

_Kohaku's still alive…_InuYasha growled, and raised his Tetsusaiga.

"Kongousouha!" He swung the blade, and adamant shards flew everywhere. They pierced through Goshinki, Kagura, Kageromaru, Jeromaru, and broke Kanna's mirror. Naraku and Hakudoushi though, had another barrier set, a stronger one, so they were only slightly fazed. Naraku frowned. Miasma covered the backyard now. Everyone was coughing, and when the miasma disappeared, so did Naraku, and his Incarnates. Miroku used his wind tunnel to clean up the blood and remains, so the backyard would look clean again.

"Did they take Kagome?" Shippo asked. InuYasha punched him in the head.

"Do you see her anywhere here baka?" He shouted. "Of course they did!" InuYasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"**_SHIT!_**"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well well well... So Kagome's kidnapped. What will InuYasha do? What will happen to Kagome? Is Kohaku really still alive? Does InuYasha really do care about Kagome? What will happen? Why am I asking you these questions when I know the answer? XD

So... how did you like it? Was it good?

Review if you want! I love reviews! Absolutely wub them!

**Reviewers: DrownedxEmotions - Jennifer - Inuyasha's Dream Weaver - boomerboom** **- Roshanta Redditt - Emeraldxx -** **Miko-Sakurako - minirowan - Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan - MangasFan**

**Special Thanks to: **Roshanta Redditt- for reviewing so many times, and reading multiple stories by me! ---- MangasFan- for reviewing many times, and being the first reviewer ---- minirowan- for reading multiple stories written by me, and reviewing ---- DrownedxEmotions- for being such a good beta and reading the whole story right after her vacation, and giving me the idea for this chapter.

**Characters yet to come: **Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou, Izayoi, Kohaku, Myouga, Totosai, Jaken, and others...

**NEXT TIME: Is it Love? **

_Kagome's been kidnapped, and InuYasha goes to get her back before it's too late. But when certain things happen, InuYasha relives the past, but discovers the truth. Does that mean it's love, or just lust? What about Kagome? She's certainly not aborting anymore... _

So... I really hope you liked it! -smiles broadly-

Ja!

Lizzy


	7. Is it Love?

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry I took a little longer... x.x **

**Hope you'll like it! **

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own InuYasha the anime/manga/whatever else there is.

**Status: **OnGoing -- Alternate Universe -- Non-OOC

**Pairings: **InuYasha and Kagome - Sango and Miroku - Koga Ayame - Others not decided

**Full Summary: **Kagome is walking home from work one day, and finds something, or someone, that will turn her life around. Along the way, she meets new people and discovers new things. But with every wrong step she takes, takes a toll on her.

**Chapter Summary:** Kagome's been kidnapped, and InuYasha goes to get her back before it's too late. But when certain things happen, InuYasha relives the past, but discovers the truth. Does that mean it's love, or just lust? What about Kagome? She's certainly not aborting anymore...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seven- Is This Love? **

"Did they take Kagome?" Shippo asked. InuYasha punched him in the head.

"Do you see her anywhere here baka?" He shouted. "Of course they did!" InuYasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"**_SHIT!_**"'

"What now… InuYasha-Sama?" InuYasha growled, clenching his fist so tight, he almost drew blood with his claws.

"InuYasha…" Miroku spoke up. InuYasha turned around with an impatient glare.

"What?"

"What do you think Naraku will do?" InuYasha lowered his head, so that his bangs hid his eyes. Everyone decided to leave him alone.

_Kikyo…_

He lifted his head with a frown, and looked at everyone in the eye before turning around.

"Let's go." They all exchanged looks with one another, but quickly followed.

-------------------------------------------------------

"People are starting to look at you, InuYasha." Miroku said. InuYasha got up from sniffing on the ground.

"Like I give a damn." InuYasha gave everyone his own 'fuck off' scowl and sprinted off, continuing to follow Naraku's scent.

_Kagome… just hold on…_

Everyone else tried to follow. Sango and Miroku were flying high in the air on Kirara. Koga was right next to InuYasha because of his jewel shards in his legs. Hiten and Manten glided on their thunder clouds as everyone else was lagging behind, especially Ginta and Hakkaku.

InuYasha picked up speed as Naraku's scent got stronger. Koga got quicker as well, and they looked like they were in a race, to see who would reach Kagome first and claim her as their mate. (Or something like that… XD)

After running past the upper part of Tokyo and the suburban part, they reached the heart of Tokyo, where all the bustling people, demons and smelly factories were. They ran and ran until they reached a dark alley. InuYasha stopped and looked at Koga, who nodded.

_Kagome's in here…_Kirara arrived right then with Sango and Miroku as Hiten and Manten stayed in the air.

"Ready?" InuYasha snarled. Everyone nodded their heads. InuYasha was the first to step in, his hand never leaving Tetsusaiga's handle. They reached to the very end of the alley, and met with a cement wall. InuYasha sniffed the air and smirked.

_Put up a barrier, have you Naraku? _He pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha! What're you doing?" Sango asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to break this wall!" Everyone was silent. What were they going to say? Don't destroy public property?

With one strike, the Tetsusaiga hit the wall. Instead of crumpling it into pieces, the sword created ripples in the wall like water before it disintegrated and showed a cave-like passageway.

_Definitely Naraku. It reeks of him inside. _InuYasha ran in with Tetsusaiga still in his hand. Everyone present followed him.

_Naraku's scent is all over the place… and I can't seem to even get a whiff of Kagome's…Chikushou. _

They ran deeper and deeper in the cave like there was no end, and soon it was hard to see. Everyone based on the sound of footsteps to tell where to go, at what speed to run in, and when to stop. When InuYasha stopped, Koga stopped as well, because they both smelled the scent. The scent of hundreds of demons. Hundreds of Naraku's demons, and one Naraku smelling stench.

"Kagura." He muttered under his breath. Someone… everyone bumped into Koga and InuYasha in the darkness, and they fell on the floor, one topping another.

"Get the hell off me!" Said a snarling low voice, and everyone immediately got off.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha-Sama."

"I couldn't see, Master InuYasha."

"Please forgive me…"

"We're very sorry…" InuYasha eyed all of them in the darkness. Though no one really saw it, they could just sense those glaring eyes that sent chills down their spine.

"Yeah, everyone apologize to InuYasha, but not to me." Koga muttered.

Red dots appeared in the darkness in front of everyone. As the dots grew, everyone noticed that they were the eyes of a large number of demons. A lone dark figure appeared. A feminine figure. The same gust of wind blew.

"You guys take care of Kagura." InuYasha snarled.

"Kaze no Kizu!" He swung his sword, and most of the demons dissipated in the blinding yellow streak of light.

"Take care of the rest." He ordered, and he went ahead, further into the cave.

_I still only smell Naraku… where is Kagome? _

InuYasha felt a presence immediately, and he ducked just in time as an arrow came past, only grazing his cheek. He touched it before slowly turning to where the arrow came from, the Tetsusaiga still in his hand. Another feminine figure appeared before him, holding a bow and another arrow in place.

"Kagome…" He whispered.

_Kikyo…_

Kagome pulled back the arrow slowly. The bow creaked as she pulled harder and farther. InuYasha gripped his Tetsusaiga harder as his knuckles turned white, and blood oozed out from the claws that dug into his palm. She let go of the arrow with a… smirk? InuYasha didn't have time to duck, so he blocked the arrow with his Tetsusaiga. The arrow disappeared, but Tetsusaiga became just another rusty old sword. InuYasha sheathed it and ran up to Kagome with such agility that she didn't have time to get another arrow from her quiver. He knocked the bow from her grasp and grabbed her wrist. He glared at her in the darkness, and Kagome just glared back with a frown. He sniffed the air.

_I still only smell Naraku. Kagome's this close and I only smell Naraku's stench. I don't even smell… my pups…_

The sudden realization came upon him.

"Kagome. Where are the twins?" He quickly asked. Kagome didn't reply, and InuYasha's mind dawned on the first possible cause.

_Naraku killed my twins… my pups…Kagome doesn't even care…_His thought took too long. His hand loosened on her wrist, and so Kagome pulled away. She took an arrow from her quiver and jabbed it into his chest. InuYasha gasped for air and backed away.

"Kagome…"

_Kikyo… this is… so familiar…_He grabbed the arrow and pulled it out roughly, so his blood spluttered on the ground. He felt it… and he was loosing control. His vision flashed red, and something sharp grazed his lower lip. A low growl emitted through his fangs as he raised his hand. The next thing he knew was something was all over his hands, but it was not Kagome's blood.

_What is this? I could have sworn I cut through Kagome…_

His red eyes gazed upon the ground where Kagome _was, _but now wasn't.

_Did she disappear? Did I even kill her? _

He sniffed the air. His youkai senses were a lot stronger than his hanyou, and he immediately got a whiff of Kagome… and a tint of her blood. Without hesitation, he hastily set towards the smell.

_Damn you Naraku…_

When he reached the scent, there was a blinding white light before the setting appeared before him. There was Kagome, sitting against the wall in the corner, with Kohaku aiming his curved dagger at her neck, awaiting the command to kill her. InuYasha growled as his youkai mind swarmed in.

_My mate… my pups… _

His throat released a threatening snarl as he lifted his fingers, showing his deadly sharp claws, covered with… Naraku's stench?

"InuYasha…" he heard. His teal pupils gazed around, looking for where the voice came from, but couldn't. His senses wouldn't let him. Kagome looked at him in horror.

_This can't be InuYasha…_

"InuYasha…?" She called out again. Immediately, he turned his head, swerving his blue pools to that raven haired girl kneeling cowardly on the cold floor with tears in her eyes. Scared tears.

_My mate…_

He took a step closer to her, reaching his demon hand out. Kohaku slammed the curved dagger into the wall, letting the convex steel feel Kagome's neck, but not hurting it. InuYasha felt that as a threat and immediately pounced on him. Kohaku ducked, and the dagger fell on the floor in front of Kagome. InuYasha glared at him with his glowing red eyes, and was about to kill him with one swipe of his claws when something dark green shot out to him. With his quick demon agility, he ducked so that whatever it was, was jammed into the wall of the cave, inches away from Kagome.

A blinding red light went into Kagome's eyes. She shut them tightly, and when the light subsided, she opened them, and gazed upon a bloody floor with green blobs everywhere. Green blobs that still moved, but not much. She looked up and saw a frowning Naraku. Kagome turned her head, and saw InuYasha, still with the long sharp claws, the fangs that could rip anything, and the bloodshot eyes with the deep teal ovals inside. Kagome shuddered as she got up and ran in front of him. He emitted another deadly growl, and showing all his teeth along with it, but it subsided.

_My mate… my pups…_

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a tentative voice.

_Is that what I am? An InuYasha? Is that…me? _InuYasha didn't reply. Kagome felt something come around her neck, and it pulled her back. She gasped for breath as Naraku's tentacle squeezed harder, choking her before InuYasha cut it apart. Kagome fell on the ground. She got up and held her neck as she took a deep breath.

_InuYasha… saved me? He saved me? When… he was like that? What is it exactly that he's become? _

Kagome looked back at InuYasha who was now in the air with another raised claw. He was about to dissipate Naraku's barrier when _another _yes, another, tentacle went through his stomach and he fell on the ground. Kagome's eyes widened.

"INUYASHA!" She quickly ran to him and kneeled beside him. He looked like he was drowning in his own pool of blood. Kagome saw him open his eyes, which were now back to a gold pools surrounded by white. He lifted his bloody hand that now had shorter claws and held Kagome's. He smiled at her.

"You're safe Kagome. I came in time." Kagome didn't believe what she was hearing.

"_InuYasha's not a dictator or anything. He's a great leader. He's just scary to everyone, but he still acts as if we're a family. He cares about us, and doesn't do anything too reckless, it's just he can be very scary when we don't listen. Everyone thinks he just tries to keep order so nothing will go wrong and fall apart."_

She smiled back.

_InuYasha… _

"InuYasha… are you alright?" He got up slowly with Kagome's help.

"This is nothing to me. Remember when you first met me?" He reminded. Kagome gave an ironic laugh. InuYasha gave her a serious look. "I knew it wasn't you the whole time." He lied. Kagome didn't understand.

_What does he mean, he knows that it wasn't me? _

He stood up and glared at Naraku.

"You're pathetic." InuYasha spat. "To think that I'd fall for you being Kagome… _Naraku._" Naraku smirked.

"You believed it too, just like you believed it when Kikyo did the same thing." InuYasha kept silent.

_Kikyo… that's right… that's why she kept reappearing in my mind…_

"Hiraikotsu!" came a far away yell. Kagome stepped back, but InuYasha stayed where he was, not fazed by the gust of wind. Kagome opened her eyes when the dust subsided, and saw the rest of the gang here.

_InuYasha brought everyone here for me? _

Naraku sniggered as he disappeared, and the cave started crumpling down.

"Miroku." InuYasha called out. Miroku nodded.

"Kazanna!" All the parts of the cave above that would have hit their heads went into his wind tunnel. When he closed his right hand, everyone met the clear blue sky. Kagome saw everyone with bruises and scabs with blood dripping everywhere. InuYasha picked up Kagome and then jumped back to Miroku's place. Everyone else followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sat on the couches of Miroku's living room.

"Hey Miroku." Koga called out.

"Yeah?"

"Will the rents get mad if we stain these things with our blood?" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Like they give shit about that." He joked. Kagome came into the living room.

"Miroku! I found your first aid kit!" Everyone turned to Kagome with a smile.

"We're so glad you're safe, Kagome." Hakkaku announced. Everyone nodded.

"InuYasha was worried like hell." Bankotsu said. Kagome looked up as she took out the bandages.

"He was?"

"Damn right he was." Ginta replied. Kagome helped everyone with bandages and antibiotics.

"Thanks, Kagome-Sama." Miroku said. Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry. All of you came to save me." She credited. They all exchanged looks before turning back to Kagome, who closed the first aid kit.

"Why don't you take care of InuYasha?" Ayame suggested.

"Keh. I don't need to be taken care of." A cocky voice said. All heads turned to InuYasha, who just entered the living room.

"InuYasha…"

Kagome got up and walked to him.

"You should be in bed. Your wounds haven't healed yet." She said. InuYasha stared at her.

_This is not the same one that shot a bullet at me a few hours ago…_He thought. When he didn't reply, Kagome just smiled and pulled him upstairs with the first aid in the other hand.

"I think he's grown on her now…" Miroku said blatantly.

"I think it's the other way around." Sango replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And to think that just a few hours ago, Kagome made InuYasha jump into the pool." Koga laughed.

"She was cute too…" Manten said.

"I know… I wanted her." Hiten added. Menomaru rolled his eyes.

"She has InuYasha's twins. Like he'll let you."

"Yeah. You'll have to go through him." Suikotsu said. There was a pause, when Miroku suggested something else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome…" He said as he got back into bed. Kagome sat next to him, the first aid kit sitting on her lap.

"Are you alright, InuYasha?" Kagome asked again. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Yes…" He replied, quite annoyed. Kagome smiled a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Kagome swallowed, and then hugged him. InuYasha felt himself blush.

"I'm sorry I was so mean. I'm sorry I made you worry…" She whispered. InuYasha smiled and patted her on her back. Kagome laid next to him, with his arm around her shoulder underneath.

"Kagome…" he whispered back. He loved her name. It just rolled off his tongue.

_Kagome… _He got his other arm and hugged her tightly in her arms. Kagome hugged back. When they pulled away, Kagome looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need me to treat your wounds?" She asked. InuYasha leaned forward. Kagome stayed frozen.

_He's going to… oh my god… _

_Kagome… please… heal my heart… let me forget about Kikyo… _

His lips landed on hers, and Kagome responded. It was short but sweet, and when they pulled back, they were both blushing.

_Do I love him? _

_I don't love Kagome… do I? _

"A girl and a boy." InuYasha muttered happily. Kagome looked confused. InuYasha smiled a cocky smiled as he leaned toward her ear, so that his nose went into her hair.

_She smells so good…_

"You aren't going to abort a little girl and boy…are you, Kagome?" He whispered gently, which sent Kagome shivers up and down her spine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So... how did you like it? Was it good?

Review if you want! I love reviews! Absolutely wub them!

**Reviewers: le. pamplemoose - Yasha'z Wifey Kagome - DrownedxEmotions - Jennifer - Inuyasha's Dream Weaver - boomerboom** **- Roshanta Redditt - Emeraldxx -** **Miko-Sakurako - minirowan - Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan - MangasFan**

**Special Thanks to: **Roshanta Redditt- for reviewing so many times, and reading multiple stories by me! ---- MangasFan- for reviewing many times, and being the first reviewer ---- minirowan- for reading multiple stories written by me, and reviewing ---- DrownedxEmotions- for being such a good beta and reading the whole story right after her vacation, and giving me the idea for this chapter, and for typing the LONGEST review ever. XD

**Characters yet to come: **Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou, Izayoi, Myouga, Totosai, Jaken

**NEXT TIME: Moving In, and Coming Out **

_Kagome tries to go back to her normal life, but some things just won't let her. Things like this is what InuYasha can help at. He suggests that Kagome move in and live with him. At the same time... Kagome is sent to the hospital. Already? Isn't she only three months pregnant? I guess hanyous are different... _

So... I really hope you liked it! -smiles broadly-

Ja!

Lizzy


	8. Moving In, and Coming Out: Part One

Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry I took a little longer... x.x I hate having so much schoolwork...

Hope you'll like it!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own InuYasha the anime/manga/whatever else there is.

**Status: **OnGoing -- Alternate Universe -- Non-OOC

**Pairings: **InuYasha and Kagome - Sango and Miroku - Others not decided

**Full Summary:** Kagome is walking home from work one day, and finds something, or someone, that will turn her life around. Along the way, she meets new people and discovers new things. But with every wrong step she takes, takes a toll on her.

**Chapter Summary:** Kagome tries to go back to her normal life, but some things just won't let her. Things like this is what InuYasha can help at. He suggests that Kagome move in and live with him. At the same time... Kagome is sent to the hospital. Already? Isn't she only three months pregnant? I guess hanyous are different...

**Author's Note: **I made this chapter into two parts, because it's LONG... it's a lot longer than I planned it to be. But, I'm half way through the story... -smile- I think... unless I decide to cut out a part or add a part...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight- Moving In, and Coming Out Part One**

"A girl and a boy." InuYasha muttered happily. Kagome looked confused. InuYasha smiled a cocky smiled as he leaned toward her ear, so that his nose went into her hair.

_She smells so good…_

"You aren't going to abort a little girl and boy…are you, Kagome?" He whispered gently, which sent Kagome shivers up and down her spine. She pulled away and looked at him seriously, which made InuYasha frown.

"I don't know…" She replied as she got up. InuYasha couldn't believe what he had heard.

_I thought she changed her mind… _

"Kagome… why?" She shook her head, but there was silence. InuYasha grabbed her arms and stared at her.

"Why!" He snarled. "Haven't I proved _anything_? Haven't I made a point that I'll care for my family? I have the money and the goddamn heart, Kagome. What more do you want!" Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes.

"I want to go to school, InuYasha. I promised my parents and myself that I'd finish school."

"We'll figure things out… I have the money to keep you in school until you die."

"School takes time, InuYasha!" Kagome shouted as she sat up. "I have to study, and actually work! If I get kids, I can only go to school part time… at the most." Kagome's voice dropped its volume.

"I don't know… it's not just about you, InuYasha."

"Why do you need school anyways? As far as I know, you can just fuck that." He muttered.

"Not everyone has money and power like your family does. Some of us have to actually work to be happy." There was a slight pause before InuYasha pulled Kagome down again. She let out a small gasp, but braced him back.

"It's not just about you, Kagome." He mocked jokingly. "I love my pups. I want to see them alive and happy in this world. I want to feel proud about raising children. I… I want to be a father, Kagome." She swallowed.

"InuYasha…" She whispered. They let go, and they looked seriously at each other. Again.

"Kagome… I want my children damn it."

"How will we get through everything?"

"When I saved you and the pups… didn't it prove that I was ready to try everything? I have this hole in my stomach to prove it."

"But… the children…"

"We'll figure it out."

"But when registration comes—."

"We'll fake the father's name so they won't know."

"What about in the hospit—."

"They can't recognize me, Kagome. I kill everyone that knows me that I don't trust."

"What about the birth certificate?"

"What about not applicable?" Kagome blinked.

"You can do that?"

"You can't? What about all the other bastards that are born?" Kagome sighed.

_Somehow… this doesn't feel right… even though… _

"Alright, InuYasha. I'll try." Kagome sighed. InuYasha's golden eyes glistened as he held her tighter.

_Thank you Kagome… _

They pulled away with a smile from each other and got off the bed.

"Are you sure you're well enough to get up?" Kagome asked.

"Glad to know you're worried." He replied with a smirk, making Kagome blush. Kagome was about to open the door, when InuYasha stopped her. Kagome looked up, and InuYasha sniffed the door. Out of nowhere, he kicked the door into pieces. She blinked, not knowing why he did that, until the debris cleared.

"Why the hell were you guys eavesdropping?" InuYasha growled. "Did the sake bore you?" Everyone hid behind Miroku, who literally dropped sweat.

"Gomen, gomen, InuYasha."

"Answer me!" Miroku gulped, and Sango cut in.

"It's good you decided to not abort, Kagome!" She said with a smile. InuYasha twitched with anger, and everyone decided to run down the stairs. Kagome touched his shoulder, and he unclenched his fist.

"I'll prepare dinner for everyone today." Kagome offered. He raised a brow.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of demons to feed…" Kagome smiled.

"It's okay. Ramen's easy to make." She said, and then headed down the stairs as well. InuYasha smiled inside, but kept a scowl on his face when he followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner's ready!" A voice shouted. Everyone was gathered in the living room, talking and drinking when Kagome came in with bowls of Ramen on a tray.

"I have more in the kitchen, so I'll make some more rounds." She said as she passed out the bowls.

"Thanks Kagome."

"Thank you, Kagome."

"This tastes good, Kagome."

"Thanks."

Kagome smiled and then looked up.

"Where's InuYasha?" Some shrugged, and others were busy eating. Kagome shrugged herself and went back to the kitchen. When she arrived she gasped.

"InuYasha! What in the world are you doing?" InuYasha turned around.

"I was hungry, alright?" Kagome glared at him.

"You ate four bowls of ramen!"

"So? That's just as much as I usually eat." She sighed.

"You could have told me that, and then I would have made more." Kagome sighed as she got the rest of the bowls on to the tray, and then headed to the living room. InuYasha followed her, and watched her as she gave food to everyone. When she finished, she turned to InuYasha.

"I'm going to head back home, now, okay?" She asked. InuYasha cocked a brow.

"Why?"

"I have school tomorrow, and I have to go to work too." InuYasha blinked.

"School? Work? What the fuck?"

"Yeah. I have school. I'm not about to drop out."

"Don't tell me they're having this argument _again_." InuYasha heard Bankotsu whisper to Suikotsu.

"I heard that." InuYasha snarled. He turned back to Kagome with a scowl. "Fine. But remember that we have another meeting tomorrow."

"When?"

"Night. You should be done with everything by then, right?"

"Yeah. I'll come by after dinner."

"Keh. I'll pick you up from your apartment." Kagome nodded.

"Alright then. I should go back home now, though."

"Fine." InuYasha grabbed his keys and pulled Kagome out the door. InuYasha got on the motorcycle first, and Kagome went on afterwards, holding onto his waist tightly. He started the engine, and then took off with an echoing motor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arigatou, InuYasha." Kagome said as she got off the motorcycle. They were in front of her apartment complex now. InuYasha got off as well.

"Whatever." He picked up Kagome and then jumped to her apartment window. He got in with Kagome in his arms, set his keys down on the dining table and set her down gently in a chair. Kagome smiled at him as if saying another thank you.

"Be here tomorrow at eight when I pick you up, alright?" InuYasha reminded.

"Hai, InuYasha-Sama." Kagome said in a joking manner. InuYasha sweat dropped as he put a foot out the window.

"Don't call me that."

"Hai, Master InuYasha." InuYasha rolled his eyes as he jumped out the window and back to his motorcycle. Kagome sighed and then went to the kitchen to get some water in the dark. When Kagome got out of the kitchen, a shadow loomed over her.

"AHH!"

SLAP

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped.

"Gomen, gomen, InuYasha." InuYasha glared at her as he went to the table.

"I was just getting my keys. You didn't have to slap me."

"You didn't have to scare me."

"You didn't have to be scared. It's not like I'm Miroku and was about to molest you or something."

"You very well could have."

"Getting you pregnant doesn't count, Kagome."

"Whatever. Just at least tell me you're here so you won't get another red handprint on your cheek next time." InuYasha muttered incoherently as he jumped back out the window. Kagome smiled, even though InuYasha couldn't see, and closed the window gently.

_InuYasha… _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Be—

SLAM

Kagome peered to the clock next to her bed.

_6:50. Time to get ready for school already… _

She yawned as she got up and then got ready for school. When she got dressed, she gasped at the mirror.

_My stomach shows more than I thought…_

Kagome patted her stomach.

_Probably because they're twins…_

She quickly left to school without breakfast. When she got into the classroom, the bell rang, and everyone sat down. Around, her she could hear whispers.

"Oh my god… look at Kagome. She looks so fat…"

"I think she's pregnant…"

"No way… she fucked someone?"

"What a slut…"

"Whore…"

"Bitch…"

"I bet you it's that Souta guy that walked in a few weeks ago."

"Ew… he's not worth her."

"I wonder if she'll become a prostitute…"

Kagome pretended to not hear any of the comments, but it was rather futile. A few drops fell down her cheek.

"She's crying…"

"Ha. What a crybaby…"

"How will she care for the children when she can even take care of herself?"

"Oh my god… what a hooker…"

Kagome bit her lip. That was how most of the school day was. Whenever the teacher wasn't talking, they'd sneak whispers around her. Sometimes she'd think that they did it on purpose for her to hear. When the bell rang, Kagome quickly took her lunch and then sat under a tree far away from everyone else.

There was a rustle in the leaves that were held in the tree above her. She looked up, and smiled for the first time today.

"InuYasha…" InuYasha jumped down from the branch and sat next to Kagome.

"Yo."

"What're you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Checking out my pups. Why else?" Kagome smiled lightly, and InuYasha raised a brow.

"Something wrong?" Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Sure about that?" InuYasha asked, leaning against the trunk. "Why are you all by yourself?" Kagome pretended to shrug and hold back the tears.

"I just like some peace sometimes. That's all." InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard the talk around the other people.

_Peace my ass. So that's what bothering her, eh? _

InuYasha stood up and pulled Kagome up with him.

"What are you doing, InuYasha?"

"Keh." InuYasha pulled her over to the quad where everyone was. A good half stared at her, but others were busy amongst themselves to pay attention. Nonetheless, InuYasha got their attention all the same.

"Yo. All you fucktards here." Everyone turned to InuYasha. It was mostly silent except for a few whispers among the crowds.

"Yes, I'm the one that Kagome fucked, so you don't have to whisper it." InuYasha spat at the girl in the back. He turned around to a guy in the left who was whispering as well.

"I hear damn well. So if you want to talk bullshit about me, I suggest you get a few miles away, so it'll take me a few minutes to beat the crap out of you instead of a few seconds."

Silence.

"InuYasha…" Kagome hissed.

"It's alright, Kagome. I know what I'm doing." InuYasha whispered back, and then glared at everyone. All three hundred students.

"So what's this that I hear about Kagome being a 'slut'?"

Silence.

"I prefer one of you jackasses to talk before you loose the privilege to."

Silence.

InuYasha twitched. His anger was rising. He didn't know why, but anyone who bothered Kagome bothered him.

"Fine then. So you'll agree when I say that my ears were wrong when I heard you guys saying shit about my Kagome, right?" There were a few nods in the crowd, but most of them stayed silent. InuYasha turned to a guy who was nodding his head.

"You." He pointed one of his clawed fingers at him. The guy jumped at the precipitated movement. "Get over here."

No movement.

"Get your fucking ass over here when I tell you." InuYasha snarled, and the guy slowly walked up. When the guy stopped around six feet away, InuYasha walked up to him, closing the distance.

"So you say that my ears were wrong? That what I heard was just made up? That people haven't been calling her a whore?" The guy slowly nodded. Bad move.

InuYasha punched the guy straight into the right side of his jaw. He fell backwards as his head turned, and then fell on the floor after loosing balance. The crowd gasped. InuYasha picked the guy up by the collar, and glared at him.

"You lie to me again, I'll make sure that you don't have a mouth to lie." InuYasha threw the guy back into the crowd. Three or four of his friends caught him, and fell backwards as everyone else watched.

"InuYasha…" Kagome hissed. "You didn't need to do that…"

"Someone's got to teach these people a lesson Kagome." InuYasha said aloud. He turned back to the crowd.

"Anyone still think that my ears were wrong?"

No movement.

"So you all admit into calling Kagome a slut?"

Silence.

"So if Kagome looks unhappy again, you'll end up worse than that bleeding guy over there. You know that, right?" InuYasha growled. A few nods. Everyone else was scared to move.

"Alright then. Go back to your lunches, or whatever the fuck you were doing." InuYasha pulled Kagome away and back to the tree.

"InuYasha… you didn't have to hurt Hojo…"

"I hurt everyone that pisses me off. You should know that by now."

"I guess…"

"Keh." There was silence until the bell rang.

"I'll see you at eight." InuYasha reminded. Kagome nodded and then headed to class. InuYasha's threat seemed to work, because there were no whispers around Kagome now. Or at least, none that she heard. When school was over, she was the first one to get out of class, and headed to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo." Kagome called out when she went to the back. Her manager looked at her and motioned her to go into her office. Kagome obeyed and went into the dark office. She sat down on a chair as her manager sat on hers in front of her.

"Miss Higurashi. You're late."

"Gomen…"

"And you missed work yesterday." Her boss added.

"Gomen… but you see…"

"I don't want excuses. You've been late before, Miss Higurashi. I'm afraid that—."

"NO! Please… I can't be fired. I _need _this job…"

"Miss Higurashi. I'm afraid that even though you 'need' this part time job, you do not take it seriously enough. I'm sorry, but—."

"I'm very sorry, but please let me stay. Douzo… douzo…"

"I can't. Lately you've been slacking off as well." Kagome was silent.

_You would too if you had this much on your mind while being pregnant… _

"Gomen. But please… don't fire me."

"I'm sorry Higurashi. Tachisaru." ((Tachisaru means 'leave')) Kagome slumped, but followed the orders. She sighed as she left.

_Could this day get any worse? _

Kagome went into her apartment and grumbled, dumping her backpack on the floor, and then sat on the blood-stained sofa. She peeked at the clock that read 6:23.

_Great… so how am I going to pay for my apartment rent now? _Kagome groaned, and thought of possible ways to get a new job before drifting to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo. Wake up already." Kagome felt a slight shake and something touching her shoulder. She reluctantly opened her eyes and saw InuYasha.

"Hey InuYasha. What time is it?"

"It's 8:03. You made me wait three minutes for you." Kagome sighed as she got up.

"Gomen, InuYasha."

"Daijoubou, Kagome?"

"Hai, InuYasha."

"Keh. Don't lie. What happened now?"

"Nothing." Kagome said as she got off the sofa.

"Don't hide things from me. Are people still calling you an ikeike in school?"

"No…"

"Are you sure? Cause if it's that Joho again, I swear I'm going to—."

"It's not, InuYasha. Let's go." Kagome said, walking to the window. InuYasha scowled, but jumped out of the window with Kagome anyways. He carried her bridal style, and when he was suspended in mid air, he looked down to Kagome.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong."

"Fuck that bullshit. You're on the verge of tears damn it." Kagome was silent the whole way InuYasha jumped from ceiling to ceiling. When they arrived at Miroku's place, InuYasha gently let go of Kagome so she could stand up, but before she could walk away, InuYasha held her wrist.

"You still haven't answered me."

"Huh?"

"Don't play baka. I know something's wrong. Tell me." Kagome sighed.

"It's nothing that you need to bother with InuYasha…" Kagome said. "Really. It's okay." InuYasha didn't buy it, but didn't push farther.

"Keh." InuYasha let go of her, and walked to Miroku's front door. Kagome followed slowly, but looked up with the door burst open.

"InuYasha… you're finally here!" Miroku exclaimed.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm ten minutes early!"

"Naraku came again, and—."

"NANI?" InuYasha exclaimed. He turned around and pulled Kagome in. Miroku let them through and closed the door.

"What do you mean, Naraku came?" InuYasha asked as he entered the living room. Everyone else was already there, but there on the couches were Hiten, Menomaru, and Shippo. InuYasha stared blankly as Kagome left his side to get the first aid kit.

"Kagura and Hakudoushi attacked them." Koga explained, standing next to Ayame. InuYasha clenched his fists and growled.

"Where did this take place?" InuYasha asked as Kagome came back. She started treating Shippo first.

"Just outside in the backyard…" Bankotsu replied. Manten went up to InuYasha.

"He wanted… to give this to you." He held up little black canister. It looked somewhat like a film container to InuYasha, but he took it anyways. He cracked it open with his palms and it held a piece of paper in it. He took the paper and opened it.

_Humans are weak InuYasha…remember that, and be careful. _

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked up at her and shook his head, crumpling the paper and then putting them in his jean pocket.

"Nothing. Bullshit is all." InuYasha said. "But I have come to a conclusion Kagome." Everyone looked at him.

"You're coming to live with me." Kagome gaped.

"Why?" InuYasha's mind raced.

_I can't tell her it's the threat, and I want to keep an eye on her…_

"Well… I want to keep an eye on the pups when you go to school and work." InuYasha made up. Kagome blinked.

"Well… I don't know…" Kagome replied.

_It would solve my problem of having no job…_

"What do you mean, well? You're moving in, and that's that!" Everyone looked at Kagome, expecting her to glare at him and yell in his face as he always does, but she didn't.

"Alright then, InuYasha." Kagome said. "I'd like that." All eyes were on her, and InuYasha blinked.

"What?" She asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You're… just going to agree like that?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"No use putting up a fight if you're going to make me in the end anyways." Kagome lied.

"Damn right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So... how did you like it? Was it good? I really liked this chapter... just letting you know...

Review if you want! I love reviews! Absolutely wub them!

**Reviewers: Inuyasha'sgrl12 - le. pamplemoose** **- Yasha'z Wifey Kagome - DrownedxEmotions - Jennifer - Inuyasha's Dream Weaver - boomerboom** **- Roshanta Redditt - Emeraldxx -** **Miko-Sakurako - minirowan - Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan - MangasFan**

**Special Thanks to: **Roshanta Redditt- for reviewing so many times, and reading multiple stories by me! ---- MangasFan- for reviewing many times, and being the first reviewer ---- minirowan- for reading multiple stories written by me, and reviewing ---- DrownedxEmotions- for being such a good beta. XD

**Characters yet to come: **Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou, Izayoi, Myouga, Totosai, Jaken

**NEXT TIME: Moving In, and Coming Out Part Two**

_Yes, all the other characters that are yet to come are coming this chapter! Kagome moves in and goes to the hospital. I think that much you already know, right? Should I tell you a bit more? Alright... something gets stolen, someone dies, and sometime during the day, something goes wrong. _

I hope you'll read the next chapter!

Ja Ne!

Lizzy


	9. Moving In, and Coming Out: Part Two

Hello. I'm back for another summer. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you'll enjoy the end of the story... hopefully by the end of this summer. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own InuYasha the anime/manga/whatever else there is.

**Status: **OnGoing -- Alternate Universe -- Non-OOC

**Pairings: **InuYasha and Kagome - Sango and Miroku - Others not decided

**Full Summary:** Kagome is walking home from work one day, and finds something, or someone, that will turn her life around. Along the way, she meets new people and discovers new things. But with every wrong step she takes, takes a toll on her.

**Chapter Summary: **Kagome tries to go back to her normal life, but some things just won't let her. Things like this is what InuYasha can help at. He suggests that Kagome move in and live with him. At the same time... Kagome is sent to the hospital. Already? Isn't she only three months pregnant? I guess hanyous are different...

**Author's Note: **The second part is finished! I hope you like it. It's a lot longer that the original, and it's better. haha. Enjoy, and thus, review.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nine- Moving In, Coming Out Part Two**

"You're… just going to agree like that?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"No use putting up a fight if you're going to make me in the end anyways." Kagome lied.

"Damn right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed. It's been only two days since she agreed, and she was already going to move out.

_I don't have a lot of stuff to carry there anyways…the quicker the better. _

She picked up her third box and stacked it on top the other two.

"That's it?" Came a voice from behind. Kagome jumped a bit and then turned around to see InuYasha with his arms crossed.

"Don't just crawl up behind me like that!" Kagome said. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Keh. I was just going to help you carry your stuff…" there was a pause. "And I expected more than this." Kagome shrugged.

"Well, I don't really want the couch anymore… it's all stained with your blood."

"And you don't need your mattress when my parents have a bed all ready for us."

"… Us?"

"Yeah, us." InuYasha replied. "We're parents… so we're sleeping together." He explained. Kagome paused for a bit. InuYasha leaned closer to Kagome's face. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Kagome thought for a bit, and then shook her head.

"No."

"Good. What else do you have?"

"Uh… I have the kitchen supplies in one box with the living room items. This one here has my clothes, my accessories, and the sheets and towels…"

"What's this one?" InuYasha asked, pointing to the one on top.

"Oh. This is the one with everything else. My memory box is in here, along with my family heirloom, and—."

"Family heirloom?" InuYasha asked, quite interested. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. It's really small, but rather interesting... want to see?" Kagome offered. InuYasha blinked and opened the box.

"Which one is it?" he asked. Inside were a bunch of old things, some stuff InuYasha counted as trash, and the memory box he had seen before.

"It's this one." Kagome said. She reached in and pulled out a rectangular bamboo box. She carefully opened the lid as InuYasha leaned towards her, trying to get a glimpse. His eyes widened as he saw it.

Inside the box was a necklace with triangular beads all around it. In the center, was a round pink jewel that sparkled where the sun shone, and swirled inside where the sun couldn't reach it.

"This looks so familiar." InuYasha commented.

"It's called the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said. InuYasha looked at her.

"_The _Shikon no Tama?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded and closed the lid. InuYasha paused for a bit. _I'm surprised she didn't get robbed… the way she leaves the window wide open like that…_

"Yes. _The _Shikon no Tama." She put the necklace back in the box and closed it. "Let's go, shouldn't we?" InuYasha came back from his thought and nodded.

"Do you want your table, or your chair?" InuYasha asked, pointing to the table and chair next to the window.

"I don't know. I don't think there'll be enough space for it, right?"

"Your room is the same size as your apartment." InuYasha informed her.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, no. I lied." InuYasha replied sarcastically. Kagome returned that remark with a glare, and InuYasha continued. "Yeah. So I should think this small thing will fit." Kagome sighed.

"How am I going to get it there though?"

"That's why I'm here, dumbass." InuYasha said, picking up the three boxes.

"Do you live far?" Kagome asked. InuYasha shook his head.

"I live by Mt. Hakurei."

"… Seriously?"

"No. I'm joking. I live in the ghetto neighborhood a block away." Another sarcastic remark was replied with another one of Kagome's glares.

"Safest place in Japan, ya know. The whole 'purification' thing." InuYasha explained. "That's why father chose to live in the mountains. Mother just agreed for the view." Kagome sweat dropped.

_You call that not far? It's a whole thirty some odd miles away! _

"Stay here, Kagome. I'll be back in a bit to take the table, chair, and you."

"Are you sure you don't need a car or anything?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be fine. This is light compared to some of Shippo's things."

"Uh…"

"Don't ask. Just stay here. I'll be back in around ten minutes." InuYasha said, and then jumped out the door. Kagome sighed and sat on the couch, patting her stomach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just five minutes later, InuYasha arrived at Mt. Hakurei with Kagome's three boxes.

_I made it faster than I thought. _

"Yo! Open the damn door!" He shouted out. The bolted door of the stone wall mansion slowly opened.

"Hello, Master InuYasha." A little girl exclaimed.

"Keh. Go bug Sesshoumaru, Rin." InuYasha spat as he walked past her, and into the house. When he reached the elevator, something bounced onto his head.

"Did you raid another house, Master InuYasha?" Myoga asked. InuYasha shook his head.

"These are Kagome's things." InuYasha explained.

"…Kagome?" Myoga asked. "Kagome… Higurashi?"

"Keh. Only Kagome I know." InuYasha said as he walked in.

"Why do you carry her belongings?" Myoga asked. The elevator chimed, and InuYasha walked out.

"Mother didn't tell ya?" She's moving in."

"Lady Izayoi allowed her? Ghastly. Lord InuTaishou will have to hear about this."

"Father already knows, smart one." InuYasha spat, setting the items down in an empty room down the hall.

"And he allowed?"

"Surprisingly…" InuYasha replied.

"But did he not hear the news from a year ago?" Myoga exclaimed.

"Yes, he did." InuYasha grunted annoyingly. He took Myoga off his head and flicked him across the room. "I'll be back with Kagome later." He said, and then jumped out the window. Myoga shook his head and groaned.

_This is not good, Master InuYasha…_

Myoga got up and jumped off to Lord InuTaishou. He was in the living room with Lady Izayoi.

"Master, I beg forgiveness on the intrusion."

"I heard the conversation with InuYasha, Myoga." Lord InuTaishou replied.

_Damn… dog demons have scary hearing abilities…_

"My apologies, but you do realize that it is Kagome Higurashi we are talking about?"

"The one in the news from a year ago. We know." He replied.

"Are you sure it is wise to allow her, Lord?"

"It is fine, Myoga." Lady Izayoi cut in. "Kagome will be good for him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha jumped up to Kagome's wide open window.

"Kagome! I'm back, and in seven minutes time, too." InuYasha bragged as he landed on the ground. "Kagome… where are—."

"Right in here, InuYasha." Kagome interrupted. InuYasha went towards her bedroom where he heard the voice from just as Kagome was getting out. She had a change of clothes, and looked like she was going out.

"Hey. You ready?" InuYasha offered. Kagome nodded her head.

"But before we go to your house, I need you to take me to the hospital." Kagome replied. InuYasha paused for a moment.

"… Why?"

"Oh, cause I think I need to deliver today." Kagome explained. InuYasha blinked.

"… Like… right now?"

"Yeah."

"… Aren't you supposed to be screaming in pain while you tell me all of this?"

"… Should I?"

"I dunno. That's what I thought girls do. They scream in pain while they get into the car and as the guy drives." InuYasha recalled. "At least… that's how it is in those television shows." Kagome shrugged.

"I dunno. It hurts a bit, but nothing to be screaming about." Kagome answered. "But my water broke, so I do need to go to the hospital. I think I'll deliver any moment." InuYasha paused, nodded in understanding, but the paused again.

"… You're being awfully calm."

"Nice to take a note of that, InuYasha."

"Are you sure you're supposed to go?" InuYasha asked again. Kagome glared at him.

"Do you want me to actually scream in your ears to prove it to you?"

"No."

"I thought so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, can I get a room?" Kagome asked the nurse at the front desk. The nurse looked at her for a moment.

"… For whom?"

"Me."

"… What for?"

"Oh, I'm delivering today." Kagome explained. "See, my water broke, so I might deliver at any moment." The nurse looked at her strangely.

"… Okay then, I guess." The nurse said as she took a clip board. "Name?"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Okay. You—."

"What's taking you so long, Kagome?" A voice shouted. Kagome turned around as the nurse looked up, and saw InuYasha walking towards them. "I thought you said you were getting a hospital room."

"I am." Kagome replied.

"..." InuYasha looked at the nurse, then at Kagome, and went back to looking at the nurse. "Look, this woman here needs a room."

"I know that, sir."

"She might deliver any moment, and—."

"I am well aware of that, sir."

"Then get her a goddamn room!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

…In the room…

"Are you alright, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked up at InuYasha from her bed, and nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

"InuYasha?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go get the doctor that's outside the door? I think the baby's coming." Kagome said. InuYasha went to the door and opened it, revealing the doctor talking to the nurse. The nurse looked at him with a bit of disgust, while the doctor looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Hey, doc. Kagome needs you. She says the baby's coming." InuYasha said. The doctor looked behind InuYasha and saw Kagome laying calming on her bed. He seemed to not believe InuYasha, but with his stern look, the doctor went in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Miss Higurashi. Push."

Silence.

"Push."

Silence.

"Push."

Silence.

"Okay, one last time. Push."

InuYasha heard a baby's voice, screaming in the doctor's hands.

"It's a boy!" the nurse exclaimed. Inuyasha then took a look at Kagome. She was sweating, no doubt. But it didn't seem painful.

"What am I here for, again?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Support."

"Support for what?"

"For me." Kagome replied.

"Oh, I see."

"Okay, Miss Higurashi. One more time. Push."

Silence.

"Push."

Silence.

"One more time, push."

Another scream was heard, this time a little more high pitched in InuYasha's opinion, but to regular human ears, they couldn't tell the difference.

"It's a bo—girl!" The nurse said, and then corrected. InuYasha sweat dropped. _How do you mistaken a penis for a vagina?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha!" InuYasha heard someone shout. He turned around, and saw Sango and Shippo leading everyone else. He was now outside the room, near the nursery.

"We came as soon as Miroku hung up the phone."

InuYasha nodded.

"Where _is _Miroku?" InuYasha asked.

"He went to tell your family about it." Menomaru replied.

"Kusou…" InuYasha muttered.

"Is something the matter?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yeah. You sound like you didn't want your parents to know…" Ginta added. InuYasha shook his head.

"Nevermind that. How's Hiten? He was the one that got the most shit beaten out of him, if I remember correctly." Everyone nodded. Manten walked up to him.

"He woke up three hours right before we left. He said that he wanted you to know right away."

"Know what?" InuYasha asked. Everyone's attention was now on Manten. Manten gestured his head to the side of him, indicating to talk privately. InuYasha rolled his eyes and agreed.

"What is this? You better make this quick." InuYasha said, his impatience shining out of him.

"Hiten wanted to tell you that Naraku asked for Sesshoumaru's sword." Manten said quickly. InuYasha paused for quite a while.

"Which sword?"

"There's more than one?" Manten asked.

"Which sword?" InuYasha repeated. This time, Manten obeyed and replied the question.

"I don't know. Hiten just said that Naraku wanted Sesshoumaru's sword." InuYasha bit his lower lip with his fangs.

_No one is supposed to know Sesshoumaru even _has _a damn sword… let alone the fact that he has two…how in the world did Naraku find out? _

"If you don't mind me asking, InuYasha-Sama…"

"I _do _mind, Manten." InuYasha spat. He knew what Manten was going to ask. "It doesn't matter if Sesshoumaru has a sword like mine, or not." Manten nodded, and then walked back to the group with InuYasha.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked.

"Not your business, punk." InuYasha growled. Shippo backed away behind Sango.

"I wonder how's Kagome doing…" Ayame brought up. Koga held her tight in his arms.

"It's alright, Ayame. Kagome will be fine." Koga replied. Ayame nodded.

"We're just anxious is all." Sango replied.

"Kagome _is _a dear friend to all of us, and—."

"She's just fine." InuYasha interrupted. Then, he explained everything from not believing Kagome was actually going to deliver, to the nurse almost mistakening the girl for another boy. Everyone was amazed that Kagome didn't shout in pain.

"InuYasha-Sama!" A voice called out. InuYasha groaned.

_Myoga didn't have to come along…_

He reluctantly looked up and saw Miroku walking towards them with Lord InuTaishou, Lady Izayoi, and Myoga. InuYasha took a few steps towards them as the rest of the gang took a few steps back. InuTaishou's face didn't look like a happy one. Everyone learned last time Lord InuTaishou got mad to stay clear and duck for cover.

InuYasha gulped as he closed some more distance between his family and Miroku.

"Father…mother… you're here." He managed to say.

"InuYasha…" Lady Izayoi started.

"Yes… mother?"

"Your father would like to have a talk with you." Lady Izayoi gestured. InuYasha snuck a glance at his father who held a pissed off face, and then looked at his mother. InuYasha accidentally let a groan escape his throat, having InuTaishou growl, shooting a terrible glare at InuYasha. He sighed, and reluctantly followed his father. Miroku walked Lady Izayoi to the group with Myoga bouncing on his head.

"Is InuYasha going to come back alive?" Ginta asked. Lady Izayoi smiled.

"Yes. InuYasha'll be fine."

"Are you… sure, Lady Izayoi?" Hakkaku asked again. She nodded, and Miroku smiled.

"I'm pretty sure InuYasha has more chance of surviving this time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was silence the whole walk with the father and the son. After a few minutes, InuYasha sighed, and then spoke up.

"What's it?" InuYasha asked. His father stopped walking, and InuYasha followed suit. Lord InuTaishou looked at InuYasha in the eyes.

"You never learn your lesson, do you?" Lord InuTaishou asked. There was a slight pause.

"Kagome's different. She's—."

"The situation is the same. You should be grateful Kagome survived up to here." Lord InuTaishou snarled. InuYasha looked away.

"She'll be fine. I'm going to watch out for her." InuYasha assured. InuTaishou shook his head.

"Do you want me to remind you of the last miko?" His father asked. InuYasha rolled his hand into a fist. "What was her name again?" Lord InuTaishou asked. "It was… Kikyo, was it not?" InuYasha looked away.

"Things are different this time."

"Indeed, they are." InuYasha looked up at his father. "But there are many things that are still the same. The Incarnates are still here. Their gang is growing, and Kagome is a human miko, much like Kikyo." InuYasha winced at _her _name. Lord InuTaishou continued. "I won't shout at you this time, only because you are older than last time. You should know what I already want you to know." InuYasha didn't answer.

_I guess five years is a big difference to him…_

There was a slight silence. It wasn't the good kind. There was tension in the air. The uncomfortable silence seemed to be trapped within the white walls of the hospital. InuYasha swallowed, and then sighed. He pondered whether to start walking back to the rest of the group. He decided to, but his feet wouldn't let him move.

"Be smart, son. Don't be a dumbass." Lord InuTaishou said sternly, and then walked back. InuYasha followed suit with bitter distaste, but did anyways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Waii! The twins are adorable!" Ayame exclaimed. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Where's mother?" InuYasha asked as he walked towards them with his father. Miroku turned around.

"InuYasha, you survived."

"Just answer my damn question, Miroku." InuYasha retorted.

"She decided to go back home early. I don't know why, but she already left." Miroku replied. InuYasha and Lord InuTaishou nodded.

"By the way, where are Sesshoumaru and Rin? I haven't seen them in a while." Miroku said.

"They're probably stayed back at Mount Hakurei." InuYasha replied. Miroku nodded in understanding. "I'm going to go back and see how Kagome's doing, alright?"

"Will they let you back in?" Ayame asked.

"They better. If not, I'll make my way there." InuYasha said.

"Can I come with you?" Sango asked. "I would like to see Kagome."

"Sure thing."

"Can I come too, InuYasha-Sama?" Shippo asked. InuYasha glared at him, and walked away, waving his hand. Shippo showed a small smile and followed behind Sango and InuYasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Kagome?" Kagome heard. The nurse walked in with a clipboard, looking at her. Kagome blinked.

"Yes?"

"Will you allow visitors at this moment?" The nurse asked. Before Kagome could reply, she heard an oh-so-familiar voice behind the door.

"Why the fuck are you asking her? I'm the goddamn father! You fucking bitch, just let me through or else—."

"InuYasha-Sama… calm down."

"Shut up Sango! I should be allowed to visit her any damn time I want!"

Kagome sighed with a smile. _That is so like InuYasha. _

"Yeah, let them in." Kagome replied. The nurse nodded and pushed the door wide open so the three could enter. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's bed, and InuYasha pushed him down.

"Who said you could get on the bed, punk?" InuYasha growled. Shippo frowned, and looked like he was about to cry, until Kagome reached to pick him up.

"Calm down, InuYasha. He can come up if he wants." Kagome said as she patted Shippo on the head. InuYasha glared at Shippo for a moment, and then looked away. _This is so messed up…Shippo likes her…_

"So Kagome… are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine."

"The twins are beautiful." Sango said. Kagome smiled to InuYasha.

"Well, they have a handsome father." She said. InuYasha blinked and glanced at Kagome for a split second, and then turned his head again, blushing.

"Whatever." InuYasha muttered. Kagome and Sango giggled.

"That's good. They're going to grow up big and strong like their father." Sango replied. Kagome nodded.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better." Kagome replied happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next few hours passed with everyone taking turns to visit Kagome. Shippo stayed in Kagome's arms the whole time, and InuYasha stayed by her side as well. At the end, Manten and Miroku entered the room.

"Is this the last group?" Kagome asked jokingly. Miroku nodded.

"Alas, we have finally come, Kagome-Sama." Miroku replied, bowing. Kagome laughed as InuYasha quirked an eyebrow.

"I feel that I haven't seen someone yet though." Kagome replied, thinking back. Manten spoke up.

"My older brother, Hiten, I presume." Kagome thought for a moment.

"Yes, that's right. Where is he?"

"He's still at Miroku's place."

"Is he _still _unconscious?"

"No… he gained consciousness earlier today—."

"Well, that's good."

"Yes, and well, he wished that he could have come with everyone else."

"It's alright." Kagome replied. "He doesn't need to push himself to see me."

"He wishes you the best, Kagome-Sama."

"Alright. Thank you, Manten."

"InuYasha-Sama." Miroku spoke up. InuYasha looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, InuYasha-Sama—."

"Depends what it is." InuYasha answered right away. He still hadn't forgotten about Sesshoumaru's sword.

"Manten mentioned something about 'Sesshoumaru's sword' earlier, am I correct?" InuYasha's ears tweaked.

"What about it?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked confused, as did Manten. Shippo though, knew what they were talking about. _Which one, though? _

"Which one of Sesshoumaru's sword does Naraku want?" Miroku asked, curious. InuYasha eyed him.

"Come here, Miroku." Miroku gulped, and slowly walked towards InuYasha. After a few steps closer, InuYasha punched Miroku on the head.

"You fucktard." InuYasha whispered. "I told you to not say anything about those two swords in public!" Miroku rubbed the side of his head and stepped back.

"… oops?" Miroku replied jokingly. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Only person _alive_ outside my family that knows about Sesshoumaru's sword is you. So I'm trying to figure out how Naraku found out." InuYasha said, matter-of-factly. Miroku nodded in understanding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"The nurse is asking what the names of the twins will be." Kagome said. InuYasha blinked.

"Uh… InuYasha?" InuYasha asked. Kagome laughed.

"Alright. The boy's name will be InuYasha." InuYasha paused.

"I was joking."

"Well, I was serious." Kagome replied. She turned to the nurse. "The boy's name will be InuYasha Junior." InuYasha twitched.

"That's my name."

"That's why were added a 'junior" Kagome explained.

"But InuYasha is still my name!" InuYasha whined.

"Too bad. I like that name. It stays." Kagome replied. "What about the girl?" InuYasha huffed, but thought of a girl's name.

"Sakura?"

"… I don't like cherries, InuYasha." Kagome replied.

"Kagome." InuYasha stated. Kagome shook her head.

"We have two InuYashas. We don't need two Kagomes." Kagome replied. InuYasha glared at her.

"Ayumi?"

"No."

"Hitomi?"

"No."

"Goddamnit, why are you so picky with girl names?" InuYasha shouted. Kagome just looked at him.

"Because I am a girl."

"My fucking god. Just choose something! How hard can it be to write down 'Sakura', or 'Yuki', or "Megumi', or 'Rumiko', or 'Hitomi', or even 'Kagome'?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome paused for a moment.

"Yuki sounds nice." Kagome replied. She turned to the nurse. "The girl is Yuki." The nurse nodded and wrote down the two names on the birth certificates.

"Last name?"

"Takahashi." The nurse stopped writing at that last name. She looked up at InuYasha.

"Are you InuYasha Takahashi?" she asked.

"No. I'm just a friend of Kagome's." InuYasha replied. The nurse seemed skeptic on that piece of information, but decided to not push it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours passed after visitations and children naming, and Kagome asked the nurse if she was able to leave the hospital. The nurse reluctantly agreed, so InuYasha brought everyone back to his house, with the twins. They reached the steps of Mt. Hakurei, Kagome, InuYasha, and the whole gang with the twins. Kagome seemed to be in awe of InuYasha's home.

"Like it, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome nodded slowly with a smiled and followed him to the door.

"You'll love it, Kagome." Sango stated as InuYasha opened the door and walked in. Kagome was about to ask why until her eyes widened comically at the image before her. _Wow… it's so big… _

"You live _inside _the mountain?" Kagome asked, bewildered. InuYasha nodded as Kagome walked in with everyone else and Ayame closed the door behind her, with Koga by her side at the end.

"But only a part of the house is inside the mountain." InuYasha explained. Kagome looked at him.

"Part?"

"Yeah. There's a part that's not part of the mountain. It's an extension." InuYasha explained. "Come here." InuYasha said as they walked further into the mountain.

"You have to meet everyone here, seeing as you're now going to live here." InuYasha told Kagome. She nodded as the elevator chimed. Everyone else had stayed at the living room, waiting for the two to return afterwards. As they were about to walk in, a short green toad ran out.

"InuYasha-Sama! InuYasha-Sama!" He called out, tugging on InuYasha's pants. InuYasha sighed and turned to Kagome.

"This is Jaken, the head of security. He is usually the one that's shouting out and panicking for no real reason." InuYasha explained. Kagome laughed.

"InuYasha-Sama! You must come up at once!" Jaken shouted.

"We were about to go up there anyways." InuYasha retorted.

"InuYasha-Sama. Lord InuTaishou is up there, as is Sesshoumaru-Sama. You need to go up there too." InuYasha sighed.

"Fine, fine. Whatever, froggy." InuYasha said, and walked into the elevator with Kagome. When the door closed, Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"What was that all about?" She asked. InuYasha shrugged.

"Who knows? Doesn't really matter." The elevator chimed and they walked out.

"This is the girl's floor." InuYasha said. Kagome stared for a moment.

"She has a whole floor?"

"Yeah."

"Wow… everything is prepared and in place." Kagome said as her eyes scanned the room.

"Yep. My mother helped with this room. The whole thing is pink, so Yuki better grow up loving that color." InuYasha retorted. Kagome chuckled as she settled the girl inside the cradle.

"I'll see you later, Yuki." Kagome said softly as she laid the baby, and walked out. InuYasha followed her back into the elevator. It chimed after one more floor.

"This is our boy's floor." InuYasha introduced again with a smile. InuYasha walked out of the elevator and set the sleeping male hanyou into the cradle.

"Sleep happy, punk." InuYasha whispered, and then went back to the elevator, where Kagome was waiting.

"Our floor is just above them." InuYasha told Kagome. When the door closed, InuYasha stiffened a bit. _Something's wrong… _

"Is everything okay, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha didn't say anything as the elevator chimed, and the doors opened. His eyes widened as he saw the scene in front of him.

"… Mother…?" InuYasha asked. He walked forward to meet up with Sesshoumaru and Lord InuTaishou. He looked at both of them, hoping for an explanation, even though Lady Izayoi laying lifeless in a pool of her own blood was already self-explanatory.

"What… happened?" InuYasha asked.

"Ask yourself that, little brother." Sesshoumaru replied tersely. InuYasha kneeled down next to his mother. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and guessed that it was Kagome, judging by the scent.

"My mother…" InuYasha whispered. Kagome kept silent, but kneeled next to InuYasha.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered, her voice cracking slightly. This reminded her so much of a year ago, when her own mother had passed away. InuYasha lifted his hand and touched Kagome's, which was still on his shoulder.

"She's not the only thing that's gone." Sesshoumaru said, breaking the silence. InuYasha turned around.

"What are you talking about, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha asked.

"Tenseiga's gone." Sesshoumaru replied. InuYasha froze. _Naraku…_

"Son…" Lord InuTaishou started, but InuYasha interrupted.

"Father… don't worry. I will revenge my mother's death."

"That's not the point." the lord said.

"Then what?"

"I was about to ask how anyone would know that Sesshoumaru even _has _the Tenseiga, besides the family, Totosai, and Miroku? Kagome doesn't even know for that matter." InuYasha was about to reply when Kagome interrupted him.

"Oh my god!" InuYasha turned around and ran to Kagome.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked up at InuYasha.

"They didn't come just for the sword." Kagome replied, shaking. InuYasha looked confused. He looked down at the open box. _Kagome's belongings…but what would Naraku want that…!!! _

"Shit." InuYasha wheezed. Kagome shook her head.

"This can't be happening. That's… It's…"

"The Shikon no Tama. I know, Kagome. I know." InuYasha replied. "We'll find the Shikon no Tama. We'll find it. A jewel like that can't be hard to find." Kagome nodded. "For now, let's gather everyone." InuYasha ordered. Kagome nodded and started towards the elevator. InuYasha sighed. He stared at the empty bamboo box, and was about to walk back to his mother, when he saw a paper inside. He reached for it, and saw the same hand writing that got Kagome to live with them.

_I told you humans were weak, InuYasha. Did I not? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope that this was good, and I think your reviews will tell me so!

I love reviews! Absolutely wub them!

**Reviewers: Inuyasha'sgrl12 - le. pamplemoose** **- Yasha'z Wifey Kagome - DrownedxEmotions - Jennifer - Inuyasha's Dream Weaver - boomerboom** **- Roshanta the InuYasha Lover - Emeraldxx -** **Miko-Sakurako - minirowan - Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan - MangasFan** **- Stelina Miko Kitsune - IHeartInu - 12hanyou girl13 - sesshoukunbelongstome - ShadowMika - MoonlightShadow666 - dino girl - Peachira - **

**Special Thanks to: **Roshanta Redditt- for reviewing so many times, and reading multiple stories by me! ---- MangasFan- for reviewing many times, and being the first reviewer ---- minirowan- for reading multiple stories written by me, and reviewing

**Characters yet to come: **Totosai, Kaede, others not decided.

**NEXT TIME: Memoirs of Kikyo**

_What is going on? Hmm... I could understand the stolen Shikon no Tama, and maybe the Tenseiga, but why the mother's life? And, how is Kagome going to take the fact that InuYasha is not one hundred percent over Kikyo? All in the next chapter! _

I hope you'll read the next chapter!

Ja Ne!

Izzy


	10. Memoirs of Kikyo

...Please don't hate me you guys. TT I'm so sorry. I really am... and I will totally understand if you don't want to read this story anymore.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own InuYasha the anime/manga/whatever else there is.

**Status: **OnGoing -- Alternate Universe -- Non-OOC

**Pairings: **InuYasha and Kagome - Sango and Miroku - Others not decided

**Full Summary:** Kagome is walking home from work one day, and finds something, or someone, that will turn her life around. Along the way, she meets new people and discovers new things. But with every wrong step she takes, takes a toll on her.

**Chapter Summary: **Kikyo is back now, and past memories poor back, fresh. What will happen to everyone now...? What InuYasha chooses to do might change Kagome.

**Author's Note: **Uhmm... have fun. I hope you like it. X I think my writing kinda changed after a year. Once again, please don't hate me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Ten- Memoirs of Kikyo **

"The Shikon no Tama. I know, Kagome. I know." InuYasha replied. "We'll find the Shikon no Tama. We'll find it. A jewel like that can't be hard to find." Kagome nodded. "For now, let's gather everyone." InuYasha ordered. Kagome nodded and started towards the elevator. InuYasha sighed. He stared at the empty bamboo box, and was about to walk back to his mother, when he saw a paper inside. He reached for it, and saw the same hand writing that got Kagome to live with them.

_I told you humans were weak, InuYasha. Did I not? _

--

"Fuck everyone! Stop fooling around and pay **attention**!" InuYasha shouted downstairs. Everyone present stopped talking automatically and gave all eyes on him. Manten, Ginta, and Hakkaku though, had gone to Hiten, and were ordered to bring him over for the meeting.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Sango asked. InuYasha couldn't say anything. He couldn't bring himself to explain what had just happened upstairs.

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked, walking up to him. "Are you there?" InuYasha suddenly turned to him.

"Oh… uh…" he trailed off. Kagome went up to him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha… It'll be alright. I'm still here." Kagome tried to assure him. InuYasha shook his head. _That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want you to be next, Kagome. _

"InuYasha. What's the announcement?" Bankotsu repeated. InuYasha lifted his eyes, looking at him. "Naraku…" InuYasha started, and then stopped again. Everyone exchanged quick glances, but quickly averted their attention back to him. "He… killed my mother…" InuYasha trailed off. Anger rose so quick within him, and before he knew it—before anybody knew it, he threw the glass table in front of him around to the other side of the living room, hitting the wall and landing on the couch. The lamp beside it cracked into pieces. Kagome saw a hint of red flash from his eyes as he threw a chair. It was smashed onto the marble floor near the front door. InuYasha emitted a low growl as he panted. His head was lowered, as Kagome carefully stepped towards him.

"… Inu… Yasha?" Kagome whispered. InuYasha turned towards her so quick Kagome was startled. As quickly as he turned, he turned away, eyes closed. His nose caught the scent that came from his numb hands, which bled from his claws digging into his palms. He punched the mountain wall next to him. It cracked, and a few crumbs of rock fell down and bounced a few times onto the floor before becoming inanimate again. Everyone could hear him breathing now. _I will not cry…Naraku, just what the fuck do you __**want**__? _

Everyone around him was silent. A few, such as Koga, decided to pull Ayame to the back, farthest away from InuYasha. When his anger was high like this, no one dared to go near him.

"Inu... Yasha…" Kagome said inbetween her breaths. She raised her hand to wipe away a tear that had stubbornly appeared, but InuYasha had beaten her to it.

"Don't cry, Kagome." InuYasha whispered, his anger somewhat easing. He swallowed. "…Please… stay strong for me, Kagome." Kagome took a deep breath, and tried to stop crying, but a few more tears had dropped. _I can't help it…this reminds me of my mother's death. It's too similar…_images flashed into her head of the car crash. Her mother. The totaled car. The newspaper. Her incident. All that blood. So much blood… from her mother. From _his_ mother. She shook her head.

"Kagome." InuYasha said as he wiped the new tears off her cheeks. "Just don't leave me, and I'll be fine." Kagome looked up at him. It was as if he had read her mind.

"So anyways…" Miroku said, interrupting. The interruption reminded the two that the meeting was still in place.

"What do we do?" Suikotsu asked. InuYasha looked at them.

"What _can _we do?" InuYasha asked, countering the question. Everyone was silent, looking at each other.

"If we don't have a strategy…" Ayame started, coming forward, now. "then we'll fight back until we're content."

--

"Hiten, how are you feeling?" Manten asked as they arrived at Miroku's living room. Hiten turned his head towards the three that arrived.

"Better, little brother. To what do I owe the visit?" Hiten replied. Manten shook his head.

"You act like we're not brothers." Manten said. "We were just here this morning." Hiten chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Did you give Kagome my blessing?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So is this all?" Hiten asked.

"Not really… we _do_ need to take you to InuYasha's place." Ginta brought up.

"InuYasha?" Hiten repeated. "What happened? I thought Kagome was at the hospital, about to deliver…"

"They left the hospital a little more than an hour ago." Hakkaku explained. "InuYasha just wouldn't leave Kagome in the hospital's care." Hiten nodded in complete understanding. _That's how InuYasha is._

"Alright. Let's go." Hiten replied, and tried to get up. "I've been eager to see their twins."

"Are you sure you're ready to walk?" Manten asked. Hiten laughed.

"If I don't even start to limp, I feel my legs will forget how to walk." Hiten got up, stumbling a bit, but got up anyways. "Besides." Hiten suddenly said. "If I get tired out for now, I still have my cloud, and my wheels." Manten nodded.

"That's my brother."

"Let's get going then." Ginta said, and opened the door. He was about to stride out casually when a shadow had loomed over him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Hakkaku asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"That's… that's…" Ginta shuddered, trying to lift his hand, putting towards the door. The three looked up. All eyes just stared, and a few feet took a step back.

"Hey Manten…" Hakkaku said. Manten didn't turn to him. His eyes never left where they were looking at, but he heard.

"Yeah Hakkaku?"

"Am I drunk?"

"I don't think so." Hiten replied. "I'm not drunk, and I think I see the same person. But…"

"Is this the way to greet me?" The figure in front of them asked.

"No, it isn't." Hiten answered, bowing. "I—we're terribly sorry… Kikyo-Sama." The other three bowed down as well. Kikyo smiled.

"That's alright, Hiten." Kikyo replied. "Where's my Yashie-Sama?" The three exchanged worried looks.

--

"We can't just fight without a plan." Koga replied Ayame. "That won't work, especially since Naraku's so clever. Going in, in such a simple way will leave holes for someone like Naraku to jump in."

"Well, do you have something better, Koga?" Ayame fumed. Koga shook his head.

"I don't… but yours is definitely a 'no.'"

"What if… we ask for your brother to lend a hand?" Miroku asked InuYasha. InuYasha glared at him.

"Sesshoumaru quit this gang four years ago, hence why I'm in charge. Why would he want to help?" InuYasha yelled.

"But… Naraku has Sesshoumaru's sword, does he not?" Miroku asked. InuYasha let go of Kagome and punched his own palm.

"Are you short of a beating?" InuYasha threatened. "I thought I told you to not mention anything _related _to his sword."

"Yes, I realize that, InuYasha, but—."

"Which one?" Shippo interrupted. Everyone had eyes on him. InuYasha's glare turned to Shippo, but Shippo stood, not backing away. "We can't ignore this issue anymore." he explained. "Yes, Sesshoumaru's two swords are supposed to be a secret, with the problem we have now at our hands, the gang has to know—."

"NO ONE asked for your opinion." InuYasha spat. "This gang is not yours yet, so you get no decision-making. Don't sound like you know what you're doing. Do you know what will happen if people know what Sesshoumaru's swords _are_?" Shippo stayed quiet. Right when Suikotsu was going to say something, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the four." Kagome replied. "I'll get the door." She left InuYasha's side, and went towards the door, moving away the pieces of the broken chair. She tried to unlock the door, but there was no luck. InuYasha sighed and unlocked it for her. He opened the door.

"You guys finally arrived? Can you take any long—." InuYasha stopped. Kagome looked up at him.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Looking out, instead of four people, she saw five.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. _She looks so much like me… _

"I should be asking _you_ that question." Kikyo countered. Shippo suddenly appeared.

"InuYasha… I thought I heard..." Shippo stopped when saw Kikyo.

"…Shippo." Kikyo said, tears forming. "You've grown so much." Tears were forming in Shippo's eyes as well, and jumped into Kikyo's arms. Kikyo looked up at Kagome, and then InuYasha.

"Yashie-Sama…" Kikyo called out. InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. _I never thought I'd hear someone call me that again…never in my life here… _

"… Kikyo." InuYasha wheezed out. "Is it… really you?" The gang inside heard InuYasha say that, and quickly gathered towards the door. Kagome. Silence was the only thing that was heard when everyone was there and accounted for. Kikyo looked at all of them in the eye.

"So many new faces since I was last here." Kikyo said with a gentle smile. _So this is Kikyo…_Sango thought. _She looks so much like Kagome… is that why? _InuYasha stood there, amazed. Kagome looked back and forth, and then broke the silence.

"Why don't you guys come in first?" Kagome suggested. Kikyo nodded.

"Thank you, Miss… uh…"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"I… see." Kikyo said, as if she understood something. "Hello. I'm Kikyo, as I think you've already heard from Yashie-Sama." Kagome nodded slightly. The five walked in. Hiten came in last with Manten. He closed the door behind them, and sweat-dropped.

"What happened here? It looks as if InuYasha had another one of those PMS days." Hiten joked. InuYasha gave Hiten a glare as Kikyo giggled. Hiten kept silent, shrugging.

"Yashie-Sama… what happened?" Kikyo asked. InuYasha turned around with a solemn smile.

"...nothing" InuYasha replied. Kikyo understood that kind of reply, and made a mental note to ask later when they were in private. The thunder brothers and the wolf brothers walked side by side, whispering to each other on the way to the living room. Kagome felt the air was tense, but she and Sango were completely clueless as to why; Kagome more so. They all gathered in the living room.

"… Yashie…" Kikyo suddenly called out. InuYasha turned around.

"Yeah, Kikyo?" InuYasha asked. _I never thought that I'd be able to say that again… all those times when she was alive… _

"I'm back, InuYasha." Kikyo said. Even if it was something obvious to everyone, having Kikyo actually state that fact made it sound like a miracle had just dawned upon them. InuYasha walked to Kikyo, closing the distance. That day years ago felt like yesterday…

"_Yashie… don't leave me." _

"_I'm not going anywhere. Kikyo… you just don't die on me." _

"_Yash…" _

"_Kikyo… you can not die on me." _

"_I don't…know, Yash." _

"_Kikyo?" _

"_Good bye…"_

"_Kikyo, don't talk like that!" _

"…"

"_**Kikyo!**__" _

There was a pause, as if time stopped, and everyone was at a standstill. InuYasha swallowed, coming back from his thoughts. _What's InuYasha going to do? _Kagome wondered. The answer came a split second after that thought. InuYasha embraced Kikyo tightly with open arms. Kikyo hugged back. InuYasha lifted her up from the ground.

"Kikyo…" InuYasha suddenly said. "You're back. I can't believe it's you… how…?"

"How what?" Kikyo asked.  
"How'd you get back?" InuYasha asked.

"Well… you see…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really know." Kikyo replied. "What happened was my soul was called back, and when I woke up, I was back here… and just half a city away from Miroku's."

"Well… that doesn't really matter anyways." InuYasha said, as if it was nothing. "We'll have to celebrate… oh, and you have to see my—…"

"Your…?" Kikyo asked. "Why'd you stop?" InuYasha didn't reply.

"Twins… I think it was what InuYasha was going to say." Kagome replied. Kikyo turned to him with an 'are you serious?' look. InuYasha though, fortunately, did not look up, and she turned to the rest.

"… Twins? Yashie has twins?" Kikyo asked. Everyone stood still. Some were avoiding her look and staring at the ceiling, while others were looking at each other, or gave a short glance to InuYasha and Kagome.

"You see…" Miroku started, but Sango nudged him hard in the stomach with her elbow. Kikyo turned around and faced Kagome, a bit quick that Kagome took a step back.

"Yash has twins?" Kikyo asked again. Kagome looked at the gang, and then to InuYasha. Everyone remained motionless, which got Kagome worried. _Why is the air so tense? Who _is _she to everyone… to InuYasha? Did I say something wrong? _

"… No… what made you think that?" Kagome asked with a light voice. InuYasha looked up at Kagome, stunned.

"Well… I thought…" Kikyo replied, "you said that InuYasha meant 'twins'… and so I just thought…"

"Yeah, but they aren't InuYasha's twins." Kagome lied.

"… What?" Kikyo asked, confused.

"I was sayi—."

"It doesn't matter." Kikyo said, cutting her off. "As long as they aren't InuYasha's, I don't really care." She said, flipping her long black hair that shined under the light, and then walked towards InuYasha. "It would be horrid if InuYasha actually fucked someone _else_ for twins, wouldn't it?" Kikyo said, and turned towards InuYasha. Kagome bit her lower lip, to refrain from commenting, whilst InuYasha didn't reply either. InuYasha couldn't reply. Kikyo embraced InuYasha, and then let go.

"Can I stay over tonight?" She suddenly asked. Before he knew it, InuYasha agreed. "I'm going to go to the kitchen to get some water, 'kay Yashie-Sama? I'm so thirsty." Kikyo said, and then started off towards the kitchen. When she disappeared from sight, InuYasha had noticed that Kagome had, as well. And, as much as he had wanted, he couldn't bring himself to go and look for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think it'd be harsh for me to ask you to review. I just hope you don't hate me. I'll start updating my other stories as well... or at least, I'll try.

**Reviewers: Inuyasha'sgrl12 - le. pamplemoose** **- Yasha'z Wifey Kagome - DrownedxEmotions - Jennifer - Inuyasha's Dream Weaver - boomerboom** **- Roshanta the InuYasha Lover - Emeraldxx -** **Miko-Sakurako - minirowan - Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan - MangasFan** **- Stelina Miko Kitsune - IHeartInu - 12hanyou girl13 - sesshoukunbelongstome - ShadowMika - MoonlightShadow666 - dino girl - Peachira - **

**Special Thanks to: **Roshanta Redditt- for reviewing so many times, and reading multiple stories by me! -- MangasFan- for reviewing many times, and being the first reviewer -- minirowan- for reading multiple stories written by me, and reviewing

**Characters yet to come: **Totosai, Kaede, others not decided.

**NEXT TIME: InuYasha...You're a gangster. Not a pimp. **

_Oh wow. In times like this, why would InuYasha do that? Should Kagome even forgive him after what he's done? And when Naraku shows up within all this, what'll happen? Are the twins in danger, or Kagome? _

I hope you'll read the next chapter!

Ja Ne!

Izzy


End file.
